Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: REWRITTEN! As Darien heads back to his home country with the three scouts, secrets are revealed as well as the awakening of Lunaria's Royalty. But as Beryl's torment continues, will the scouts be able to win even with the help of new allies! FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

"_-----"= phone conversation_

Authors Note: Please remember that this story is not following the First Season time line and now 3 years later, the 3 scouts are still fighting Beryl. The rainbow crystals will be found earlier than expected and there are other members from the Moon and Earth Royalty found in this story other than Serena and Darien. The Moon Royalty has not yet been found and Earth Royalty has been found. Please see account for Summary on story.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**ONE**

* * *

Americana International Airport - The Runways

Saturday - 6:15am

Early Morning on June 15th showed a young woman standing on the grassy areas just outside the airport. The woman wore a yellow sun dress with a white sweater covering her body as she stood in front of a silver convertible. Upon hearing a noise, the woman looked up in the morning sky and smiled as she saw a private plane set down onto the runways in front of her. As soon as the plane had stopped in front of her, the doors opened revealing the passengers to be a man and 3 women where two of them were holding cat carriers. As soon as the small group walked up to the woman standing in front of convertible causing one of the women from the group to squeal and wrap her arms tightly around the other woman.

"Mina" groaned the woman.

"Sorry" apologized the woman named as Mina as she stepped back.

"Doesn't matter" smiled the woman.

Another woman from the group became frustrated at the closeness that was happening between Mina and the woman and spoke.

"Mina, who is she?" asked a woman with brown hair down up in a ponytail

"My cousin" stated Mina.

"It's a pleasure" said the woman as she smiled.

"Wasn't uncle meant to pick us up?" asked Mina.

"You know how he is" replied the woman.

"But Sere?" asked Mina.

The woman held up a hand and shook her head as she walked round to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat. The woman looked up at the group and spoke.

"Are you going to get in or am I going to leave without you?" asked the woman.

The group nodded to the woman's word and sat in the car, while the two women carrying the cat carriers placed them on their laps as the woman drove the car out of the airport and onto the busy streets of Los Angeles City. As the car turned onto another street trying to avoid the traffic build-up, the car had stopped working causing the woman to growl in anger and slam her fist against the steering wheel.

A Quiet Street in LA City - 6:30am

The woman tried several times to get the car running successfully but had failed upon each attempt to restart the car. The woman got out of the car and clutched the door in agony as she felt another dizzy spell hit her painfully while her mobile phone rang continuously in her sweater pocket. The woman reached into her pocket and withdrew the phone as she placed it on her ear and answered it.

_"Hello" answered the woman._

_"Sweetheart, where are you?" asked the person._

_"I'm on 5th Street, Mum" replied the woman._

_"Have you got them?" asked the person._

_"Yes Mamma" whispered the woman._

_"Serena?" stated the person._

_"Hmm" murmured the woman known as Serena._

_"What's going on?" asked the person recognized as Serena's mother._

_"We are fine, no need to worry" giggled Serena._

The man sitting in the back seat got out of the car and pulled the mobile phone from Serena's hands despite her protests and answered it and wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

_"Hello" said the man._

_"Darien?" asked the woman._

_"Yes Auntie Serenity, it's me" replied Darien._

_"Serena isn't bleeding, is she?" asked the woman known as Serenity._

_"Her wrist is" replied Darien._

_"We'll be there soon" stated Serenity._

_"Ok" said Darien._

_"Bye" said Serenity._

_"Bye" replied Darien._

Darien ended the call and switched Serena's mobile phone off as he placed it back into her sweater pocket. The two girls sitting in the back who were yet unnamed looked at Darien in shock as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Darien?" asked the woman with blue hair.

"What is it?" asked Darien.

"You know her and her mother?" asked the woman with blue hair.

"Yeah" replied Darien.

"Are you her distant cousin or something?" asked the woman with brown hair done up in a pony tail.

"I'm her husband, Lita" stated Darien.

"What?" asked Lita.

"The only reason why I'm calling my mother-in-law Auntie Serenity is because my mother and mother-in-law are close friends" stated Darien.

Lita and the woman looked at each other, then at the silver haired woman who Darien was still holding protectively as they remembered something that they didn't think to ask before they got into the car.

"What's her name?" asked the woman with blue hair.

"Serena" said a quiet voice.

Darien smiled and looked down at Serena as she lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him, then turned round in his embrace and faced the two girls as she repeated her answer.

"My name is Serena" replied Serena "Technically it's meant to be Serenity, but people don't want to get confused with me and my mum"

Serena yawned and cuddled deeper into Darien's arms and fell asleep as he looked down at her with a smile on his face and removed a strand of silver hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. After 25 minutes had passed, car horns had sounded causing everyone to look up as a dark blue BMW and a black convertible had pulled up next to the silver convertible while 3 men and 4 women exited from the cars.

* * *

Please Read and Review!!!

Reviews help me to update faster!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWO**

* * *

A Quiet Street in LA City - 7am

Darien looked up and smiled as another man who was his look-a-like had approached them and looked at Serena who was sleeping peacefully. Darien moved Serena gently causing her to whimper softly and clutch at his shirt in a tight grip. The other man grinned as he pulled a strand of silver hair causing Serena to whine out loud as she woke up and turned around in Darien's arms and looked at the person who disturbed her.

"Drake" whined Serena.

"Sorry brat" stated Darien's look-a-like who was known as Drake.

"If you two are finished" stated another person.

Drake, Darien and Serena looked at the person who had spoken and smiled as Serena got into the driver's seat after standing up for half an hour.

"Start it up" said the person from before.

Serena gave a brief nod to the person who had spoken as she turned the key in the ignition and hearing a noise as the car started up and suddenly failed. Drake shook his head as he walked to the back of his car and pulled out jumper cables for the starter kit from the boot and connected from the silver convertible to one of the other cars that were parked on the road.

"Push down on the accelerator at the same time, ok?" asked Drake.

"Yep" stated Serena as she grinned.

Serena turned the key in the ignition and pressed down on the accelerator pad at the same time while everyone heard the same sounds as before but something was different as Drake motioned for the other car to stop. Softly but it was there was the noise of the engine coming to life from the silver convertible that Serena was driving as she continued to press down on the accelerator. Drake gently removed the starter kit from both cars and smirked at Serena as he placed the starter kit back into his car.

"Finally" stated Lita.

"Hold on for a minute please" said the person from before.

Everyone looked up as a woman with a mix of orange and red as the colour for her hair walked up to Serena and pulled her out of the car looking at the fist that was still bleeding. The woman shook her head and growled in anger.

"What were you thinking?" spat the woman who was clearly angry.

"Nothing" sneered Serena.

"Serena" snapped the woman.

"What is it, Suzanne?" asked Serena.

"You know what Stephanie said" whispered the woman now known as Suzanne.

Serena pulled her wrist from the grip that it was being held in by Suzanne and looked at her with anger showing clearly in her silver eyes.

"Why don't you tell that to our pathetic excuse for a DAD!!!" snapped Serena "I wouldn't have a large amount of stress placed on my shoulders then"

"That's enough, child" stated a new voice and one that was clearly recognized by Serena.

Serena and Suzanne looked towards the woman who had spoken as she stepped closer to them. Once the woman had reached them, Serena bowed her head as she heard a sigh and a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you, little one" stated the woman.

"But, Mamma?" asked Serena as she raised her head to look at the woman's eyes.

"Your father is the one that I am going to kill, should I get the chance" replied the woman.

"Auntie Serenity, are you sure?" asked Drake.

"You know I am" stated the woman who was now recognized as Serenity.

Serena and Suzanne both gasped at they heard and felt the anger shown clearly in the tone of voice that Serenity was speaking in. Drake and Darien wrapped their arms tightly around the waists of Suzanne and Serena as the sun rose even higher into the morning sky.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**THREE**

* * *

Unnamed Mansion

Lounge Room - 7:35am

Everyone watched as Serena walked out of the room followed closely by Suzanne and another woman only to return a couple of minutes later wearing warmer clothes than before. Serena sat down next to Darien and looked at her mother who was currently pacing back and forth in the large room that the group was sitting in.

"Mum" snapped Serena "Stop it"

Following Serena's orders, Serenity had stopped pacing and sat down on one of the many vacant seats that were available in the large room and looked at Serena with a smile shown clearly on her face. After a couple of seconds, Serenity turned to the group and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah" said the blue haired woman.

"Ask away" stated Serenity.

"Shouldn't more people be here?" asked the blue haired woman.

"They're asleep" said Suzanne.

Before another question could be asked, a young boy had ran into the room and into Serena's arms whimpering with tears running down his face at a frightening rate. Serena looked up and growled as two boys forced an older man into the room causing her to stand up and hand the young boy to her mother.

"What happened?" asked Serena.

"I'll tell you to guess, Serena" said a younger version of Suzanne.

"Oh my goodness" groaned one of the older women.

Before anyone could say anything further, a snap echoed throughout the large room causing everyone to gasp in shock upon seeing the man bent over in pain holding a hand to his reddening cheek and looking up at Serena with shock shown in his face.

"My own father" whispered Serena.

"He deserved it" replied the man.

"HOW COULD YOU?" screamed Serena.

"Serenity please" whispered the man.

"Don't call me that" growled Serena as tears ran down her face.

Serena dropped to her knees and was automatically wrapped in a warm embrace by Darien as she buried her face within his shirt as he looked up at the man with anger in his eyes then turned to other two adults who were sitting beside Serenity.

"Take her to your room, Darien" stated the woman sitting next to Serenity.

"Yes mother" replied Darien.

"Vanessa?" asked the woman.

"Yes" replied the woman who went with Serena earlier.

"Go with Darien" stated the woman.

The woman now known as Vanessa nodded and followed Darien out of the room after he picked Serena up. Once the group of three had left, Serenity growled and spoke.

"You'll stay in another room from me" snapped Serenity.

"But?" asked the man.

"I'm afraid you've lost my trust, Solaris" replied Serenity "After what you've done repeatedly with Serena"

"As you wish" said the man who was called Solaris.

Serenity motioned for the two boys to let him go as Solaris walked out of the room and moved into a separate room away from where Serenity was sleeping while the group that was sitting in the large room all worried about whether or not Serena would be ok.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**FOUR**

* * *

Unnamed Mansion

Lounge Room - 7:45am

The people in the room all looked at Serenity and the other two adults who were talking quietly with each other and then stood up. Serenity motioned for the group to follow after her as she left the room and walked to room where Darien, Serena and Vanessa were currently staying. Once they reached outside the room, Serenity lightly knocked on the door and saw Vanessa open the door further to give them entrance.

Serena's Room - 7:47am

The large group entered the room after Serenity did and saw Serena was fast asleep in her bed with a wash cloth placed on her forehead. Darien looked up as the group entered the room and smiled as he saw that they were still standing and spoke.

"You can sit down, you know" whispered Darien.

Once everyone was sat down anywhere in the room except on the bed, Darien motioned for the young boy to sit next to him on the couch next to Serena's bed.

"Who is he, Darien?" asked Lita.

"Mine and Serena's son" stated Darien.

"Is he always this quiet?" asked the blue haired woman who was yet unnamed.

"Normally he's meant to be hyperactive, Amy" stated Darien "He's had a frightening experience"

Darien stood up from where he was sitting and sat on the bed next to Serena and shook her shoulder causing her to bury her face in the pillow and wave him away.

"What's that teacher's name?" asked Darien.

"The one she had in high school?" asked Suzanne.

"Yeah" replied Darien "Her favourite one"

"Mrs Lockheart" replied Vanessa.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the men who weren't named from earlier.

Darien smirked in reply and bent down and whispered into Serena's ear.

"Miss Moon, if you don't wake up Mrs Lockheart will give you detention" whispered Darien.

Serena bolted up from the bed and groaned as she saw Darien with a smirk shown on his lips and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and appeared a couple of minutes later, with her hair combed and wearing a new change of clothes.

"Hate you" whispered Serena as she sat down on the bed.

"Uh huh and lets see what happens tonight, shall we?" taunted Darien.

"Ok we've had enough" stated Vanessa.

Serena glared at Vanessa and opened her mouth to retort at the comment that was made.

"What about you and big brother?" retorted Serena.

"What do you mean?" asked Vanessa.

"I don't see you keeping the noise levels of your night-time activities quiet" replied Serena.

"That's different" squeaked Vanessa.

Serena raised an eyebrow at the behaviour that Vanessa was currently showing and grinned evilly.

"Ok, enough with the teasing" said Serenity, then asked "Shall we continue?"

"Yes" replied Mina.

"Any more questions before we do introductions?" asked Serenity.

"I have one" replied Lita.

"Yes" stated Vanessa.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but does this place have a name or something like that?" asked Lita.

"It does" replied Suzanne.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"You are currently residing in Phoenix Mansion" replied Serena.

"Did someone design the whole Mansion for you?" asked Mina.

"Mina, you've been in Tokyo for the last couple of years because this mansion is a far distant away from Lunaria Mansion" replied Serenity "Based on the designs that Serena created and gave to our architect"

The group of three gasped in shock as they looked at the woman responsible for the designing of the mansion that they were standing in as Serena smiled at the group and rested her head on Darien's shoulder.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**FIVE**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion

Serena's Room - 8:10am

Once the group of three had snapped out of their shock, Serenity spoke.

"Ok time for introductions" said Serenity.

"I'll start since they're probably wondering who we are" said the woman.

"Ok" replied Serenity.

"For the newbies, my name is Gaea Shields and I'm Darien's mother as well as the mother of some of the people who are standing around you" replied the woman who had wavy brown hair.

"I'll be quick on this" said the man "My name is Endymion Shields and I'm Darien's father"

Serenity shook her head and spoke.

"My name is Serenity Moon and I am Serena's mother" said Serenity.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Amy.

"Sure" stated Gaea.

"Earlier, Serena stated that her actual name was Serenity but was called Serena" stated Amy.

"Her full name is actually a mouthful to say" replied Serenity.

"You did put it on my birth certificate" snapped Serena.

"What is it?" asked Lita.

"Do you want to say it Serena?" asked Serenity.

"Do I have to" whined Serena.

"Yes" growled Gaea.

"Ok" replied Serena, then stated "My full name is Serenity 'Serena' Usagi Rose Shields"

Amy and Lita became wide eyed at the surname and full name that Serena had said.

"Replace the surname with Moon and you've got my maiden name" replied Serena.

"Thanks" replied Lita.

"Shall we continue?" asked Gaea.

"Sure" stated Mina.

"I'll go" replied Suzanne "My name is Suzanne Moon and I'm Serena's twin sister"

"Me next" said Vanessa "My name is Vanessa Shields and I'm Darien's older sister by one year"

"I'm Varun Moon and like Vanessa, I'm Serena's older brother by one year" stated the man with dirty blonde hair.

As the introductions continued on, Serena saw her mother and in-laws leave the room only to return a couple of minutes later, with the two cat carriers that had been left downstairs.

"My name's Drake Shields and I'm Darien's twin brother" said Drake.

"My name is Damien Shields and I'm five years younger than Darien and Drake" stated a younger version of Darien.

"My name is Dylan Shields and like my twin brother, I'm also five years younger than Darien and Drake" stated a younger version of Drake.

"You saw me downstairs" stated the younger version of Suzanne "My name is Samara Moon and I'm 5 years younger than Serena"

"It's always a pleasure to meet new people" said the younger version of Serena "Name's Selena Moon, and like my twin I'm 5 years younger than Serena"

"My name is Aurora Shields and the youngest of the siblings" said a girl with wavy brown hair.

"My name is Samuel Moon and the youngest of the siblings" said a boy with dirty blonde hair.

Serenity and Gaea let two different cats out of the carriers and watched as they jumped onto the foot of the bed and looked at Serena in shock. Serena looked at Mina and spoke.

"Introductions for your friends would be nice, Mina" replied Serena.

"Relax cousin" stated Mina.

"Mina" snapped Suzanne "I suggest you listen"

"Ok, the one with brown hair done up in a ponytail is called Lita Kino and can easily pick a fight with anyone while the one with blue hair is called Amy Mizuno-Anderson due to the split between her parents" replied Mina.

Mina looked back to Serena after the introductions of her friends had been made seeing Serena's eyes flash angrily at Suzanne who was now sitting next to her causing Amy and Lita to look at the two in shock as tension in the room had mounted. The question now on everyone's mind was what had happened between the sisters to cause tension.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**SIX**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion

Serena's Room - 8:25am

Serenity sighed as she stood up from where she was sitting and walked to Suzanne and Serena who were still looking angrily at each other and pulled them apart, saying a couple of words which caused the two girls to raise their eyebrows at each other then looked at their mother in shock.

"Mum" whined Serena and Suzanne.

Serenity stopped speaking and looked at Suzanne and Serena with a grin shown clearly on her face as she walked back to where she was seated before the dispute had began.

"What?" asked Lita.

"You don't want to know" groaned Suzanne as she leaned back in her seat.

"Shall we continue if the two of you have finished?" asked Serenity.

"Yes mum" replied Serena and Suzanne in unison.

Mina, Amy and Lita looked shocked at the two girls who were sitting side by side on the bed while the others sitting in the large room laughed at the expression that was shown clearly on the faces of the three girls. Once the laughing and looks of shock had worn off, Serena and Suzanne turned to the two cats sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Are the two of you going to speak or not?" snapped Serena.

"You know that cats can't speak, Serena" replied Mina.

"Not even if we know who they are, Minerva?" asked Suzanne.

Mina took a step back in shock upon hearing the words that she didn't expect to hear coming from Suzanne but the look in her eyes had told her the truth.

"Leave her alone" growled a new voice.

Looking on the foot of the bed, everyone had seen the white cat stand up on all four with the purple cat placing a paw to her head and shaking it. Serena rolled her eyes and nodded to Suzanne who walked to the foot of the bed and picked the white cat up by the collar and took it back to Serena.

"She answers only to the Moon Royalty not some commoner" spat the white cat.

"I tell you what, why don't you ask Mina what she just saw in Suzanne's eyes before jumping to conclusions?" asked Serena.

"She'll probably say the wrong answer because you frightened her" snapped the white cat.

"Artemis" whispered Mina.

Everyone turned to stare at Mina who had finally spoken despite the fear that she was feeling by standing in front of Suzanne and Serena, The white cat known as Artemis turned his head in Mina's direction and spoke.

"What is it?" asked Artemis.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" whispered Mina.

"I'm dealing with two pathetic little commoners who think they're bigger than us" replied Artemis.

"You aren't" sighed Mina.

"WHAT?" shouted Lita, Amy and Artemis.

"Two of the White Moon Royalty are in front of you" replied Mina.

Suzanne dropped Artemis on the bed in front of Serena as they both looked at Mina with a smile shown clearly on their faces as Lita and Amy looked at the people around them in shock while the purple cat at the foot of the bed smiled at the truth being revealed. Artemis remained quiet and remained where he was, afraid to even think about moving from Serena's or Suzanne's eyes.

"You thought we wouldn't awaken at the same time that this planet's royalty did?" asked Serenity.

"We thought?" stated Lita.

"They were dead" replied Damien.

"No" replied Amy.

"Then what?" asked Vanessa.

"That they weren't even reincarnated" spat Dylan "Or in a different country"

"Kind of" whispered Lita.

"I suggest you think before you decide to even take judgement" replied Darien.

Lita, Amy and Artemis nodded at the statement that Darien had given as he turned to Serena and nodded. The members of the Shields and members of the Moon Family looked at Serena as she sighed and opened her mouth to speak. The two girls who had arrived with Mina looked frightened as they worried what Serena was going to say next.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**SEVEN**

* * *

As Serena spoke, the two girls breathed out the sigh that they were holding in trying to calm their racing hearts down from thinking about what Serena was going to say. Serena raised her eyebrow at the group as she shook her head and continued to speak.

"Luna, have you told them?" asked Serena.

"Yes my lady" replied Luna.

"Do we need to fill them in on anything else?" asked Serenity.

"I have difficulties in explaining about the rainbow crystals" stated Luna.

"We'll explain it, Luna" said Suzanne.

Luna nodded as Serena looked at each of the members of the room once more and then spoke.

"Do we have questions?" asked Serena.

"What did Luna mean by the rainbow crystals?" asked Lita.

"I was getting to that" snapped Serena.

"Any more questions that aren't related to the topic we're about to discuss" asked Damien.

"None" replied Mina.

Serena smiled and began to speak.

"The rainbow crystals are seven different coloured jewels that will be brought together to form the silver crystal" replied Serena "Each rainbow crystal held one of Beryl's most strongest warriors known as shadows monsters"

"What are they capable of?" asked Amy.

"The Silver Millennium was destroyed because they were combined" stated Suzanne.

"The hunt for the crystals will begin earlier than planned" stated Serena.

"Why?" asked Lita.

"Do you want to get the silver crystal on our side or not?" retorted Aurora.

"We do" replied Artemis.

Serena looked down and smiled at Artemis and then turned to the group once more knowing that what she would say next would cause outrage between her family members.

"One last thing" stated Serena.

"I thought we covered the topics of the rainbow crystals?" asked Selena,

"We did" replied Serena.

"Then what?" asked Varun.

"This is an entirely different topic" snapped Serena.

"Oh" stated Varun.

"What is it?" asked Dylan.

"Sailor Mars" was the blunt response that came from Serena's mouth.

The members of the Shields family all looked at Serena with shock shown clearly on their faces as Suzanne held a frown on her face from reading what Serena had hidden in the depths of her mind even after the destruction caused during the age of the Silver Millennium.

"Are you sure?" asked Gaea.

"You know I am" replied Serena.

"Even after what happened 3 years ago between you and her, you are still willing to bring her back here" stated Endymion.

"She's made up her mind Uncle" stated Suzanne as she looked up from her sister's face.

"You'll get yourself killed" said Vanessa.

"I am not letting Beryl win the second time round" spat Serena.

"I'm not going" stated Samara.

The others had voiced the same opinion that Samara had spoken causing Serena to smile and speak to the group.

"I'll go alone" replied Serena.

The one statement that everyone had been afraid of being said by Serena had been spoken causing everyone to gasp knowing that Serena would now put her life on the line to save Earth for the second time. Serena closed her eyes as she was unable to face any of her family members or extended family members due to the pain she felt knowing that no one would help her on the journey that was to be made.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

:-----: = telepathic conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**EIGHT**

* * *

Sunday Morning - 9:30am

Phoenix Mansion

Lounge Room

Two different families as well as the group who had made their appearance yesterday morning sat waiting quietly for one more person to make her appearance. After a couple of minutes had passed, the stairs creaked signalling someone coming down the stairs as the group watched when Serena entered the room as she grabbed her coat and left the mansion without a word being spoken to anyone as the door was slammed shut behind him. After a couple of seconds of silence being caused by in the large room by Serena's departure, Lita spoke.

"No emotion" stated Lita, then asked "Is this normal?"

"What did you expect?" asked Gaea.

"Only asking" whispered Lita.

"From the way that she was acting all of yesterday" whispered Darien.

"Darien?" asked Endymion.

"At the moment, all I'm worried about is Tyler" stated Darien.

"Someone should have at least gone with her" stated Aurora.

"The decision was made yesterday morning, child" replied Gaea.

"All I hope is that she'll be ok" said Damien.

The group nodded at the words that Damien had spoken as Darien got up and left the large room as he was unable to bear the tension that was starting to happen. Darien's family members looked at Darien in worry as he left the room in haste and heading to where Tyler was still asleep in his bedroom.

Americana International Airport - 9:55am

Runways

As the limousine reached its destination and parked on the grassy areas next to the runways, Serena got out and waved to the driver who nodded and drove out of the airport while she walked up the stairs to sit in the private plane.

:Angel: stated a new voice.

:Just leave me alone, Darien: whispered Serena.

:All I'll say is just to be careful: replied Darien.

:You know I will: snapped Serena.

:Tyler and I will wait for you no matter how long it takes: said Darien.

:Oh shit: growled Serena, then stated :Take care of yourself and Tyler for me, please:

:You know we will, Angel: said Darien.

:I love you, Darien: whispered Serena.

:I love you too, Angel: replied Darien.

Serena smiled to herself and closed the link that she shared with Darien as the plane took off from the runways heading to it's unknown destination. About at least 13 hours later, the plane had set down in it's unknown destination with Serena wide awake.

Unknown Airport - 11:02pm

Runways

Serena walked down the stairs from the private plane and gasped as she saw who was standing there and reached the bottom of the steps slowly. Serena walked to the group of three who were standing in front of a black BMW and smiled as one of the girls from the group stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Serena causing her to break down completely in the girl's arms.

"Quiet please" said the girl.

"They didn't come, Raye" Serena cried out.

"Don't worry about them, Serena" replied the girl known as Raye "You are 2 and a half months pregnant, remember that"

Serena nodded as her broken hearted cries had turned into sniffles after a couple of seconds had passed. Serena pulled away from Raye's arms and held her at arms length looking at her from top to bottom and smiled.

"You look good Raye" stated Serena as she grinned.

"Thank you" stated Raye and gave a small curtsy to Serena.

"I'm sorry" said Serena.

"So am I" replied Raye.

"For what?" asked Serena.

"I know the bond between you and my dearest cousin is strong enough to last anything" said Raye "And I questioned it myself"

"You are forgiven as long as you forgive me" giggled Serena.

"Of course" said Raye.

"Girls, are you going to keep talking or shall we go home?" asked the man.

Serena looked up at the only man of the group and nodded as she and Raye got into the back seat of the car while the other two got into the front seats. Once they were all seated, the car was set into gear and driven out onto the quiet streets heading towards the place where they would be staying for the time being.

* * *

Please Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

"_------" = telephone conversation_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**NINE**

* * *

Monday Morning - 7:30am

Unknown Place

Lounge Room

Serena stood in the large room next to one of the many couches found in the large room and suddenly felt sick as she was reminded of what she had left back in America and why she had come to this country. A hand was placed on her shoulder causing Serena to spin round and see the girl that had picked her up yesterday with Raye and another man.

"Is something wrong?" asked the girl.

"I'm just feeling homesick, Rachael" replied Serena.

"I know the feeling" said the girl known as Rachael.

"Is Raye awake?" asked Serena.

"She's just getting changed, Rena" replied Rachael.

"Someone called me" a new voice asked.

Serena and Rachael looked up in the doorway to see that Raye was wearing her outdoor clothes causing both girls to raise an eyebrow at what she was wearing as she walked forward and placed her elbow on Serena's shoulder. Serena gently smiled and spoke.

"I called you" replied Serena.

"What for?" asked Raye.

"Darien is in America with the other 3 members of the scouts" stated Serena

"That would mean?" asked Rachael.

"Beryl has awoken" replied Serena.

"And you need Sailor Mars" stated Raye.

Serena bowed her head and nodded to the statement that Raye had spoken. Raye sighed and looked at the defeated expression that Serena wore on her face as she spoke.

"Finally" stated Raye.

Serena raised her head and looked shocked at the answer that Raye had given as Rachael and Raye giggled at the expression that she wore on her face.

"What?" asked Serena.

"I've been bored doing nothing" replied Raye.

"Thank you" whispered Serena.

"No problem" grinned Raye.

"How come you came alone?" asked Rachael.

"It's complicated" stated Serena.

"We're ready to listen" replied Raye.

Serena nodded and sat down on the couch that she was standing next to followed closely by Raye and Rachael who sat closely by her. Serena sighed and began the story of why she had come alone to this country and by the end of her explanation, both girls were angry.

"Can I come as well?" asked Rachael.

"Of course you can" giggled Serena "It wouldn't be fun without you"

The girls all laughed and continued their day without any problems as Serena knew that she would have to return to America soon otherwise problems would start to occur.

**

* * *

BACK IN AMERICA....

* * *

**

13 Hours Earlier

Sunday Evening – 8:30pm

Phoenix Mansion – Lounge Room

Nearly everyone had gone to sleep except two people who were Gaea Shields and Lita Kino and were currently thinking about different things.

'Finally, I can get Darien to myself' thought Lita as she grinned to herself.

Gaea looked up at Lita and spoke.

"I suggest you get that disgusting thought out of your mind" snapped Gaea.

"What?" asked Lita looking shocked.

"I'm a telepathic, I can read minds" sneered Gaea.

Lita looked shocked and began to argue with Gaea which caused everyone to wake up and come down to see what the commotion was about.

"Isn't it enough that he has a child to worry about" stated Gaea.

"Mum" replied Darien, then asked "What's going on?"

Gaea and Lita looked up to see two different families as well as Mina and Amy standing in the doorway with a sleepy Tyler holding onto Darien's hand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The group standing in doorway sat in the room on the couches available as the phone suddenly rang from where it was placed. Tyler stood up and picked up the phone, placing it to his ear and answering.

"_Hello" answered Tyler._

"_You still aren't asleep, little prince" said the voice._

"_Mommy" squealed Tyler._

The woman on the phone giggled while everyone looked at Tyler in shock.

"_You still haven't answered my question?" stated the person._

"_I was asleep mommy, but grandma" replied Tyler._

"_Give it to her, little prince" stated the woman._

"_Yes mamma" said Tyler._

Tyler held the phone out to Gaea who stood up from where she was sitting and took the phone from Tyler's hands and answered it.

"_Serena?" asked Gaea._

"_Yes" sighed the woman now known as Serena._

"_Why have you called?" asked Gaea._

"_I'm coming back soon with Rachael and Raye" replied Serena._

"_She agreed?" stated Gaea._

"_Yes Auntie" said Serena "I don't know how long it'll take for me to finish up here"_

"_Just be back soon" replied Gaea._

"_Ok" replied Serena, then asked "Why is Tyler still awake?"_

"_Argument that got too loud" replied Gaea._

"_About what?" asked Serena._

"_Same thing that happened back when you were pregnant with Tyler" stated Gaea._

"_Oh great" groaned Serena._

"_Shall I tell them?" asked Gaea._

"_I have no problems about that" said Serena._

"_I'll see you soon" said Gaea._

"_Bye" whispered Serena._

"_Bye" replied Gaea._

Gaea placed the phone down on the cradle and smiled to herself as she walked back to where she was sitting in the first place before the phone rang. Once she was seated, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Serena's coming home soon" stated Gaea "With Sailor Mars in civilian form and her family members"

Everyone gasped and gave a cheer while Lita growled to herself and Tyler wrapped his arms around Darien at the thought of his mother returning back home soon. Gaea smiled and looked at each of the members of the room who were cheering loudly and smiled to herself at the thought of Serena's return.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

"**------" = flashback is happening**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TEN**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 9:02pm

Lounge Room

After the cheering had stopped, everyone had looked between Gaea and Lita as they remembered what Gaea had told Serena about the argument over the phone. Gaea sighed and looked at Tyler, before speaking.

"Little Prince, you have school in the morning" stated Gaea.

"But Grandma" whined Tyler.

"Your mother is going to get angry when she comes home" replied Gaea, then asked "Do you want that?"

"No" whispered Tyler.

"Off to bed, then" stated Gaea.

Darien looked as Tyler unwrapped his arms from around his waist and went to each of his aunts and uncles, giving them a hug and then moving onto his grandparents who he kissed on the cheeks and then walked out of the room and headed towards his bedroom. After Tyler had left the room, Damien asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"What actually happened, mum?" asked Damien.

"I read her mind and she became angry" replied Gaea.

"If you kept your nose out of other people's business, then it wouldn't be a problem" snapped Lita.

"There were plenty of girls like you, Lita" stated Endymion.

"What do you mean?" asked Lita who looked shocked at the statement.

Endymion sighed and looked towards Darien who nodded and then sighed and spoke.

"Do you know why Tyler was sent out of the room?" asked Endymion.

"No" replied Lita.

"Because the same matter happened 7 years back when Serena was still pregnant with him" replied Serenity.

"I still don't understand" stated Lita.

"Neither do I" voiced Amy.

"Look at that picture" stated Darien.

Everyone looked at the large picture that was hanging on the wall which caused Amy, Mina and Lita to gasp at what they saw in the picture. Standing in the picture was a younger version of Serena who was 6 months pregnant with a smile on her face as Darien's arms where wrapped tightly around her waist and standing behind a couch that held a younger version of Suzanne and Drake. Lita looked at the group with questions in her eyes as Varun spoke.

"6 months pregnant and still she was smiling like nothing was wrong" replied Varun.

"8 months of our marriage during the period that photo was taken" stated Darien.

"I?" whispered Lita.

"She had a lot of stress on her shoulders during that time, Lita" replied Suzanne

"You actually had to be there to understand what she was going through" said Vanessa.

"Stress?" asked Amy who looked confused.

"From the rumours that were going about" stated Gaea.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" replied Lita.

"Standards" was the answer given by Damien.

Lita looked shocked as Gaea continued to speak.

"The public had standards and wondered whether or not Serena would meet up to them after Tyler's birth" said Gaea.

"The rumours started with whether or not Serena would meet up to them and everything went downhill from there" Serenity continued on.

"Did she meet up to the standards?" asked Mina.

"100% sure that she met up to the standards that were set out" replied Endymion.

Another thought came to Lita's mind as she remembered the statement that Endymion, a couple of seconds after Tyler had left to go to his room..

"You said something about plenty of girls like me, what did you mean?" asked Lita.

"Other girls like you except they had thoughts that were much worse" replied Gaea.

"Were they sent deliberately?" asked Amy,

"A couple were sent from people we knew personally" said Endymion "Others however were bent of breaking the relationship between Darien and Serena"

"Huh?" asked the group of three looking confused.

"7 years ago, a girl who was the same age as Darien had entered the previous mansion that we lived in on the same week that Tyler was meant to be born" stated Gaea.

"Are you sure?" asked Mina.

The group nodded as the two families and group of three girls were pulled into a memory of what had happened just 7 years ago during the last week that Serena was due to give birth.

**

* * *

****Start of Flashback******

**7 YEARS AGO**

**Lunaria Mansion - 2:25pm**

**Lounge Room**

**The 16th of August was a cold day, as a girl who was the same age as Darien entered the mansion and looked at Serena with distaste. The girl was wearing the uniform of Mayfield Secondary School with her blonde hair done up in a plait and spoke.**

**"Darien?" asked the girl.**

**Darien stood from the couch and looked at the girl standing in the doorway with anger shown in his eyes as he replied to the girl.**

**"What is it?" snapped Darien.**

**"Why did you leave school so early" asked the girl.**

**"That is none of your concern. Brittany" replied Darien.**

**11 year old Serena was 8 and ½ weeks pregnant as she sat on the couch and looked up that the confrontation that was happening between 14 year old Darien and the girl that had entered the mansion. Darien looked quickly at Serena as he felt her stress levels begin to rise just because the girl was standing there.**

**"Do you love me more than her?" asked the girl known as Brittany.**

**"What?" asked Darien looking shocked.**

**"You love me" squealed Brittany "I knew it"**

**"I don't love you" snapped Darien.**

**"Darien, don't you remembered about what happened that night?" asked Brittany.**

**"Get out" snarled Darien.**

**"Why?" asked Brittany.**

**Serena whimpered as she clutched her belly in agony and stood up from the couch alerting Darien that something was wrong as he saw her stand up from where she was sitting and helped her to properly stand up.**

**"You ok?" asked Darien.**

**"Yes" whispered Serena "Just stress building up"**

**"Just stay calm and I'll try to get her out" replied Darien.**

**"Ok" replied Serena.**

**Brittany growled in anger as she saw how close Serena and Darien were standing and spoke.**

**"Oi, you" spat Brittany.**

**"I thought I told you to get the hell out" replied Darien.**

**"After I gain permission from your mother, we can be happily married" said Brittany, then asked "Don't you want that, Darien"**

**"No" snapped Darien.**

**"But why?" asked Brittany.**

**Before she could get an answer from Darien, she saw a sparkling diamond wedding ring glistening on his ring finger causing her to gasp as he helped Serena to sit down.**

**"You stole him from me" whined Brittany.**

**"I didn't" gasped Serena.**

**"Yes you did" snapped Brittany "He was mine"**

**When Serena's stress levels reached their limit, Serena bent over in pain as she saw the water start to pool around her feet causing her to gasp and whimpered in agony as labour pains started to happen.**

**"Darien" whined Serena.**

**Darien looked at Serena in shock and saw her bent over in pain and spoke.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Darien.**

**"Get me to the hospital" snapped Serena.**

**"MUM, DAD" shouted Darien.**

**Brittany looked shocked as Gaea and Endymion came into the room and looked at Serena who was bent over in pain.**

**"What's wrong with her?" asked Brittany.**

**"She's gone into labour" stated Gaea "Endymion, call the hospital and tell them we need a room to be ready"**

**Endymion nodded at his wife's words as he dialled the familiar number for the hospital. After he was done, he walked to Gaea and spoke.**

**"They're ready for us" stated Endymion.**

**"Let's go then" replied Darien.**

**Endymion nodded and picked up Serena and walked out of the house followed closely by Darien and Gaea who glared at the young girl just before they left. Within 25 minutes, they had reached the hospital and Serena was taken straight into theatre.**

**Americana General Hospital - 3:15pm**

**Maternity Ward**

**The group of three sat in the waiting room of the Maternity Ward waiting for any news on Serena's health after she had been rushed into theatre. After a couple of minutes had passed, a nurse entered the room and sat down in front of the group of three and began talking.**

**"Are you Serena's family members?" asked the nurse.**

**"Yes" replied Darien.**

**"Has something happened?" asked Gaea who looked worried.**

**"Dr. Green and Dr. Watson are operating on her right now" replied the nurse.**

**"What about her health?" asked Endymion.**

**"There were concerns in the beginning for her health but she's calmed down" replied the nurse.**

**"Oh thank goodness" stated Gaea as she breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"Mrs. Shields, have you called her other family members?" asked the nurse.**

**"Yeah" replied Gaea.**

**"They're on their way" replied Endymion.**

**The nurse nodded and spoke.**

**"My name is Nurse Kennedy and I'll be the one to keep you informed" replied the nurse.**

**"Thank you" replied Endymion.**

**The nurse smiled and left the room but not before taking one last look at Darien who was still staring out of the window. After the nurse left, Gaea and Endymion turned towards Darien and looked at him with worry as they continued to wait for the next couple of hours. After 2 hours had passed, Nurse Kennedy returned to the room holding something wrapped in a blanket in her arms and passed it to Darien who looked up at her in shock.**

**"There we go" said Nurse Kennedy.**

**Darien looked down and removed the blanket gently and saw a baby asleep within as he looked up to the nurse with questions shown clearly in his eyes.**

**"Your son" replied Nurse Kennedy.**

**"How is she?" asked Darien.**

**"Right now she's asleep and she has named him" said Nurse Kennedy.**

**"What?" asked Endymion.**

**"Tyler Shields" replied Nurse Kennedy.**

**"Thank you" whispered Darien.**

**"No problem" stated Nurse Kennedy.**

**The nurse smiled as the child opened his eyes and stared at Darien with a grin on his face as she left the room. Gaea looked at the baby and smiled as she spoke.**

**"Acts like you, don't you think?" asked Gaea.**

**"Yep" grinned Darien.**

**The child cooed and held one of Darien's finger in his small fist and squealed in happiness. Darien wrinkled his nose and looked up as the door opened allowing entrance to the young girl causing him to growl in anger.**

**"What are you doing here?" spat Gaea.**

**"I only came to apologize" whispered Brittany.**

**"If I see you anywhere near my wife again, I will make your life a living hell" snapped Darien.**

**Brittany nodded and left the room in haste but not before sneaking a glance at the baby that Darien held in his arms. Baby Tyler looked up at Darien and then fell asleep making the occupants of the room smile as Endymion left to make a quick phone call.**

******End of Flashback****

* * *

**

The group of three had shook their heads from the memory of 7 years ago and all smiled as Serena went to her normal self but a bit overprotective with Tyler. Amy, Lita and Mina all looked shocked as they thought about how one girl could go through that much and still end up returning back to her old self even after the pain she was caused.

"Now you know" replied Gaea "Why I never accept girls like that"

"How old was Serena?" asked Lita.

"11 years old" replied Darien.

"That means she's 18 years old now" replied Lita.

"Yep" stated Selena.

"Wow" stated Amy.

Gaea looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it was 15 minutes past 10 at night and spoke.

"Off to bed, guys" stated Gaea.

"But Mum?" whined Aurora.

"The lot of you have school in the morning" said Gaea.

"Yes mum" groaned Dylan.

Everyone walked up the stairs to the bedrooms where they would be sleeping while Gaea showed Amy, Lita and Mina where they would be sleeping for the rest of their stay. Once this was done, Gaea walked back downstairs to switch the lights off and lock the house so no problems would happen during the remainder of the night as she walked back up the stairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Once again, READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

_"-----" = telephone conversation_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**ELEVEN**

* * *

**IN ANOTHER COUNTRY.....

* * *

**

Unknown Place

Lounge Room

Friday Morning - 5:25am

The Sun was just beginning to rise in the morning sky on August 15th as Serena packed her suitcase to return back to America after two months ago and placed a hand on her stomach which was beginning to show a small bump forming. Raye and Rachael smiled and placed their hands of Serena's shoulder causing her to snap out of the dream that she was in as she looked at the two giggling girls. A man came into the room and bowed at Serena before speaking.

"My Lady" replied the man.

"Uncle Aaron, please" whined Serena "Enough with the formalities"

"Are we ready?" asked the man known as Aaron.

"Yes daddy" replied Rachael.

"Count on Fireheart Household as your second home, Serena" stated Raye.

"You know I will" giggled Serena.

The group of four all smiled as they walked out of the place known as Fireheart Household and sat in the black BMW. Within 25 minutes, the group of four had reached the airport to return to America.

Unknown Airport - 6:05am

Runways

As the group got out of the car and walked up to sit in the private plane waiting on the runways, the black BMW was placed into another plane. Once all formalities were completed, the plane doors closed and the plane took from the runways of the unknown place heading towards the one place that Serena called home known as America.

**

* * *

IN AMERICA

* * *

**

13 hours later - 7:05pm

Americana International Airport

Runways

Serena walked down the stairs from the private plane followed by Raye, Rachael and Aaron and walked to the black BMW that was parked on the grassy areas. Once they were seated in the car, Serena contacted a familiar number and waited until someone answered the call.

_"Hello, Phoenix Mansion" said a woman's voice._

_"Auntie, it's Serena" replied Serena._

_"Oh Sere, are you ok?" asked the woman._

_"Yes Auntie Gaea, I'm ok" replied Serena._

_"What happened?" asked the woman now recognized as Gaea._

_"Listen, I'm still at Americana International Airport" replied Serena._

_"Yes" stated Gaea._

_"I'm leading them to Phoenix Mansion, if that's ok" stated Serena._

_"Of course" replied Gaea "We'll get the rooms ready"_

_"Thank you" said Serena._

_"No problem" grinned Gaea._

_"See you soon" replied Serena._

_"Ok, bye" stated Gaea._

_"Bye" whispered Serena._

Serena ended the call and smiled as she nodded to Aaron to drive out of the airport. From there, Serena told him the directions of how to get to Phoenix Mansion and within 45 minutes, they had reached in front of the steel gates. Serena got out of the car and waved to the security guards who smiled and opened the gates into the mansion.

Phoenix Mansion - 7:50pm

Lounge Room

Serena entered the room and placed her suitcase near the doorway as Aaron, Raye and Rachael entered the room behind her seeing her look around in shock at the room being so quiet.

"No one's here" said Aaron.

"I know that" hissed Serena.

Serena walked forward and suddenly felt a strong dizzy spell hit her causing the people behind her to become worried as she wobbled on her feet and collapsed near the couch. Serena stood up weakly and walked to the calendar that was placed on the wall and looked at the date and smiled to herself and smacked her head for forgetting an important event.

"Serena, at least get some sleep" replied Rachael.

"Sleep?" asked Serena.

"You need some rest" said Raye.

"What for?" spat Serena.

"You aren't feeling well, Serena" replied Aaron.

"Are you calling me mental?" asked Serena.

"No" cried out Rachael "But you are going to harm your child if you don't stop acting like you are now"

Aaron growled and walked to Serena, slapping her across the face and causing his two daughters to gasp out in shock at his actions. Serena looked up at him as tears ran down her face holding a hand to her cheek.

"You are pathetic" spat Aaron.

Serena gasped and turned on her heel as she ran out of the room unknowing as she ran through the many hallways of the mansion when she couldn't bear any more of the pain flowing through her veins. Downstairs, a different thing was happening as two different families as well as Amy, Mina and Lita came out of the place that they were hiding and looked at Aaron with anger shown clearly in their eyes.

"What was that for?" snapped Gaea.

"She deserved it" replied Aaron.

"Find out which hallway she's gone down" replied Endymion.

The siblings from both families nodded and left the room, going in separate directions to search for Serena. Lita, Amy and Mina followed Darien knowing he would need their help the most in search of Serena.

* * *

Please Review this story!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

:-----: = telepathic conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWELVE**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 8:45pm

East Hallways - Corridor 6

Darien walked down the east hallway followed closely by Mina, Lita and Amy and was suddenly stopped by Lita's voice as she saw something shining on the floor.

"Guys, look" said Lita.

Amy, Mina and Darien looked to where Lita was pointing and saw a gold bracelet glistening on the floor in the corner. Darien walked forward and picked up the gold bracelet only to see more glistening objects just a bit further down that pathway.

"This way" whispered Darien.

Along the way, Darien picked up each of the pieces of jewellery that he knew belonged to Serena. At the end of the hallway, the three girls gasped as sure enough, sleeping on the floor peacefully was Serena. Darien smiled and shook his head as he picked up Serena who whimpered and snuggled closer in his arms.

:Guys: whispered Darien.

:What's wrong?: asked Vanessa.

:Found her: replied Darien.

:Where?: asked Damien.

:East Hallways, Corridor 6: said Darien.

:How?: asked Drake.

:She chucked each piece of jewellery off her body: said Darien

:Who did it?: asked Dylan

:Lita found the trail: replied Darien.

:Haha, beat by a girl: grinned Damien.

:Shut up: groaned Darien.

:We'll meet you at the beginning of the corridor, Darien: said Aurora.

:Alright: stated Darien.

Darien closed off the link that he shared with his siblings and looked down at Serena who was looking up at him wide eyed. Darien smirked and placed her on the floor as she bowed her head and muttered something under her breathe.

"Got scared, sweetheart?" asked Darien.

"Hmm" murmured Serena.

"You know mum wouldn't leave her daughter-in-law in a large house" stated Darien "Neither would I, for that matter"

"But?" asked Serena.

"Do you lot want to tell her how much I annoyed you?" asked Darien as he looked at the three girls behind him.

"Oh trust me, he wouldn't shut up" snapped Lita.

"It's either missing you or something entirely different he was whining about" said Amy.

"You didn't?" asked Serena.

"I did" said Darien "We were almost never separated, after all"

"Darien?" whined Serena.

During the time that they were talking, they had reached the beginning of the corridor and met up with Darien's siblings as well as Serena's siblings causing her to take a step back and gulp as she was caught by Darien who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Vanessa sighed and took a step forward, pulling Serena into her arms.

"Don't hound her, Vanessa" stated Darien.

"What do you mean?" asked Samara.

"Poor girl got frightened" replied Darien.

Vanessa looked down as Serena who spun in her arms and nearly elbowed Darien in his stomach causing both sides to laugh as Darien pulled her back into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. The siblings started whistling as Darien pulled away from Serena and glared at his siblings causing them to become quiet as he and Serena walked out of the hallways and on their way to where the others currently were.

"Darien" stated Damien "Come on, it was funny"

"Whistle at other people, but not us" snapped Darien.

"Ok" said Drake "We're sorry, Alright"

Darien stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his siblings as well as his wife's siblings with anger in his eyes.

"How many times have you done that in front of Serena?" asked Darien.

"Loads" said Selena.

"When I wasn't here?" asked Darien.

"Yeah" replied Sammy.

"So you made her feel lonely while the load of you went off in la la land" snapped Darien.

"You know we would never do that, Darien" Vanessa cried out.

Serena bent her head and let the tears fall silently down her cheeks as Darien stormed away from the group and pulled Serena along with him. The cries of both their siblings rang out from behind them as Serena successfully blocked them out.

* * *

Please Review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**THIRTEEN**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 9:25pm

Outside the Lounge Room

Darien stopped at the top of the stairs outside the lounge room where both their parents currently where with the group that Serena had brought along with her and pulled Serena into his arms.

"Angel, please" whispered Darien.

"I've never felt that lonely, Darien" whispered Serena.

"I'm here, aren't I?" asked Darien.

"Hmm" murmured Serena.

Serena paled slightly as she heard someone familiar speaking downstairs causing her siblings to rush up where she was sitting and hear the same voice that she was hearing. Serena looked to Suzanne and stormed down the stairs and into the room that currently held her parents as well as the parents of her husband as she looked at the person with anger showing clearly in her silver eyes,

"Mrs. Shields, welcome back" said the person.

"Haven't you learned the last time you dealt with me, Alicia?" asked Serena.

"You won by luck" spat the woman known as Alicia.

"I kicked your backside and you know it" growled Serena.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh, Mrs. Shields" stated Alicia.

Serena growled in anger as Endymion placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at to see him shaking his head as Solaris spoke to Alicia.

"Get the hell out of our house" spat Solaris.

"The Council wants to renew their standards, Serena" stated Alicia.

"When?" asked Serena.

"Right now" replied Alicia.

"WHAT?" shouted Serena.

"You heard me or we get claim on Tyler" said Alicia.

"Ok" whispered Serena.

"Good Girl" grinned Alicia.

10 men wearing security uniform entered the mansion followed by 6 men and 5 women who looked at Serena with a smirk on their faces as they sat down on the couches in front of her. Alicia joined the 5 other women and looked as Serena growled in anger at the ten men standing in the doorway and spoke.

"Why are they here?" spat Serena.

"You know why, Serena" replied one of the six men sitting on the couches.

"I renewed your stupid little contract 5 months back" sneered Serena.

"Someone told us that you left the country despite the terms of your contract" replied another man from the group.

"Who?" asked Serenity.

The man from the group nodded as one of the guards walked outside and pulled a resistive girl into the room and threw her on the floor in front of Serena. The girl looked up at Serena helplessly causing her to take a step back in shock as she remembered the same girl that she saw 7 years ago.

"Brittany?" whispered Serena.

"I'm so sorry" replied the girl "They forced me to tell them"

"Stop lying you brat" snapped Alicia.

Serena spun on her heel and walked to where Alicia was sitting and pulled her up by her hair causing gasps to come from the group around her. Brittany stood up weakly from the floor and walked to Serena, placing her arm on her shoulder causing Serena to look at her in shock as she dropped Alicia on the floor.

"What?" asked Serena looking shocked.

"Don't Serena, this isn't you" replied Brittany.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are saying Brittany" stated Serena.

"7 years ago, I was sent by the council" started Brittany.

Serena took a step back in shock and looked to each of the other 11 members that were sitting on the couch in shock as she bent her head from the pain that she was caused 7 years back. Serena clutched her hand into a fist while the group around her wondered how Serena was coping with the news that Brittany said.

* * *

Please Read and Review!!!

Oh dear....it seems that one person from Serena's past is back.

What will happen?

Who are these council members? And What Do They Want?

Will Serena be able to bear the secrets that have come to light?

What are the new standards that these people are talking about?

Find Out More in............**Sailor Moon Phoenix: Book 1**

Please Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**FOURTEEN**

* * *

"Serena?" asked Brittany.

"Get Out" hissed Serena.

"I didn't want to follow their orders, Serena" replied Brittany.

Serena looked to her mother and father, then back at the girl who was staring at her with questions in her eyes causing her to sigh and speak.

"I'll say this one, Brittany" replied Serena "Get the hell out of my house"

The computer that sat on a table in the corner gave a horrendous sound calling everyone in the room to attention as they stared at Serena while the ten guards, Brittany, Alicia and the 11 people covered their eyes. Serena smirked and walked over to the computer and shut off the beeping noise as she stared at where the red blinking dot currently was placed on the screen.

"Let's go" commanded Serena.

"Where are you going?" demanded one of the men from the group.

"Just shut the hell up, Louise" snarled Serena.

"We will gain control of Tyler" spat Alicia.

Serena stopped walked and spun on her heel facing Alicia.

"You try and I will kill you without a second thought" sneered Serena.

"You cannot do that" replied Louise.

"We control this country" replied one of the women.

"You do not control this family and you so do not control who I am" stated Serena.

"But?" stated the same woman looking shocked.

"Oh shut the hell up, Bianca" said Serena "I am sick of the lot of you thinking that you can control this family"

Serena watched the council members closely and looked to her mother who smiled and nodded.

"Shall we show them who we are or not?" asked Serena.

"Definitely" giggled Selena.

"Sure" stated Suzanne.

"How about it, then?" asked Vanessa.

"What are you taking about?" asked Bianca.

"Girls, transform" was the order that Serena issued.

"What?" asked Louis.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER" shouted Samara.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" shouted Selena.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER" shouted Aurora.

"TRANSFORM" the three girls shouted in unison.

When the bright light faded in the room, there in the middle stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. The three scouts nodded towards their older sisters who smiled and winked before shouting out their transformation phrases.

"UNIVERSAL MOON POWER" shouted Serena.

"COSMIC MOON POWER" shouted Suzanne.

"VIRGO POWER" shouted Vanessa.

"TRANSFORM" the three girls shouted in unison.

As the light of the transformations gleamed throughout the room and faded soon after, three sailor scouts each wearing different uniforms appeared and were known as Sailor Universe, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Virgo. Sailor Universe smirked and spoke to the group who were looking shocked at them.

"Cat got your tongue" teased Sailor Universe.

"How?" asked one of the women.

"Simple Patricia, we're the only protection that this country has against those monsters" stated Sailor Cosmos,

"But the standards?" asked one of the men.

"The standards can wait Michael, however those people out there cannot" Sailor Virgo spat out.

The group nodded as the 10 guards let the six scouts pass through the doors and out in the cold night sky. Once they disappeared, the 11 members waited peacefully until they returned and looked at each of the faces of the group and came across a face that they didn't expect to see back in America so early and gasped as they remembered his words before he left.

* * *

I'm begging that all who read this story, should review!!!

If you do not, I have no choice but to discontinue this story!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

Find Out What Happens Next in.........**Sailor Moon Phoenix: Book 1**

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**FIFTEEN**

* * *

Mayfield Primary School - 9:55pm

Playground

The six scouts ran into the playground of Mayfield Primary School late into the night and saw no one there until an evil cackle was heard causing Sailor Universe to growl in anger as she recognized the voice. The three younger scouts gasped and ran behind their older sisters as they saw who had appeared in front of them. Sailor Universe growled as she knew the red haired woman who stood in front of them.

"Beryl" snarled Sailor Universe.

"Well, the little princesses have come out to play" taunted the red haired woman in front of them.

"You won't be laughing for long" said Sailor Virgo.

"Triple Team" said Sailor Cosmos.

"Yeah" stated Sailor Virgo.

"Be careful" whispered Sailor Sun.

The three older scouts nodded and stepped forward from their younger siblings to launch their attacks at the red haired woman who stood in front of them.

"UNIVERSAL BEAM" started Sailor Universe.

"COSMIC TIDAL WAVE" started Sailor Cosmos.

"VIRGO STARRY" started Sailor Virgo.

"BLAST" continued Sailor Universe.

"SMASH" continued Sailor Cosmos.

"BLAZE" continued Sailor Virgo.

The three attacks combined as they rushed at Beryl and suddenly disappeared as they collided against the barrier that suddenly appeared in front of Beryl causing the three older scouts to gasp. Beryl narrowed her eyes as she saw a small bump forming on Sailor Universe's stomach causing her to growl.

"You can't be" growled Beryl.

"Pregnant?" asked Sailor Universe.

"He loves me, not you" snapped Beryl.

"I don't see you carrying his children" spat Sailor Universe

"I know he does love me" replied Beryl.

"Really?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

"Yes" sneered Beryl.

"What happened to the friend I made?" asked Sailor Universe.

"She was a weakling" spat Beryl.

"Was she?" asked Sailor Virgo.

Sailor Universe walked forward and grasped Beryl's hand in her own gloved hands as she looked up to Beryl with pleading eyes. Beryl growled and pushed her away causing her to land on her stomach and cry out in pain.

"Serena" Sailor Cosmos cried out.

Beryl looked down at the sailor scout who was in pain and saw 5 scouts running towards her upon seeing her in pain. Sailor Cosmos placed her sister's head on her lap as she cried out in agony at the pain running throughout her stomach.

"We need to get her to a hospital" replied Sailor Moon.

"I'll take her" replied Sailor Virgo.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Virgo nodded while Beryl looked down at the pained expression shown on Sailor Universe's face as she clutched at her stomach as Sailor Virgo picked her up and glared at the red haired woman before leaving the grounds to jump the rooftops that would take her to the hospital. Once she was gone, the four scouts got into a defensive position and looked shocked as Beryl waved her hand and spoke.

"No need, my lady" whispered Beryl.

"What?" asked Sailor Cosmos who looked shocked.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain that I've caused your sister but I cannot break free from the hold that the Negaforce has on me" stated Beryl.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Earth.

"Lady Serenity was in fact carrying Prince Endymion's child not Prince Drake's, young princess" said Beryl.

Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Earth took a step back from the revelation that was made to them as Beryl smiled and disappeared back to the Negaverse where she would once again bring terror on the Earth after the dark energy re-entered her body. Sailor Cosmos collapsed to her knees in shock causing worry to the three younger sailor scouts.

* * *

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_

Oh dear......what's going to happen to Serena's unborn child?

Now that the truth is out.....what will happen?

What happened with Beryl to cause her to become this way?

FIND OUT in...........**Sailor Moon Phoenix: Book 1**

_Please REVIEW!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

**A.N 2: I suggest you re-read the first 10 chapters so that you know what is happening.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**SIXTEEN**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 10:25pm

Lounge Room

Suzanne entered into the large room with Selena, Samara and Aurora entering behind her looking worried as Suzanne kicked over the coffee table that stood in the middle alerting the people in the room that something was wrong as Suzanne grasped her head between her hands and collapsed to her knees. The four adults standing in the room gasped at Suzanne's behaviour as they wondered where Serena and Vanessa were.

"Selena, what's going on?" asked Solaris.

"We fought against Beryl" whispered Selena.

"Where's Serena and Vanessa?" asked Gaea.

"Don't you dare take her name in your mouth" spat out Suzanne.

Everyone looked on the floor where Suzanne was sitting as she stood up and glared at Gaea with hatred in her blue eyes.

"What?" asked Serenity looking shocked.

Suzanne held up a hand causing the people around her to gasp in shock as they never thought that she would do something like this.

"How many lies have you told?" asked Suzanne.

"We haven't" said Serenity.

"The false accusation you told me to make against Serena, what about that?" asked Suzanne.

"That accusation is the truth" spat Gaea.

"LIAR" screamed Suzanne.

Serenity walked forward and slapped Suzanne across the face and looked angrily down at her daughter.

"You don't believe us" hissed Serenity.

"No I don't" spat Suzanne as she lifted her head.

"We know what the truth is, Little Princess" replied Serenity.

"So why do I feel like my own sister told a lie to my face?" whispered Suzanne.

"Are you disobeying what we told you" said Serenity.

Suzanne sighed and nodded her head as she took a step back seeing Serenity raise her hand. Suzanne gasped as a gloved hand stopped Serenity from slapping her as she looked to the side in shock and saw a black haired girl holding Serenity's wrist. The girl smiled at Suzanne briefly as pushed Serenity back causing her to land on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Gaea.

"Your worst nightmare" replied the girl.

Suzanne gasped as recognition clicked in her mind after she saw the girl's twinkling blue eyes and linked them to her own sister's eyes.

"Serena's daughter" gasped Suzanne.

"Actually second daughter" grinned the girl.

"Eh?" asked Lita.

"I think she means me being the oldest" said another voice.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw an older girl leaning against the door frame of the entrance into Phoenix Mansion but what caused the shock was that this girl was an exact copy of Serena.

"Why do you look a lot like Serena does?" asked Endymion.

"Ask mum, not me" replied the older girl.

"Are you the two of you meant to be here?" asked Drake.

"Uncle" whined the younger girl.

Drake raised an eyebrow and pulled the younger girl away from where Serenity was currently lying on the floor and walked to the older girl.

"Explain" snapped Drake.

"Orders from the Universal Alliance and Queen Sincerity" replied the older girl.

"Have you seen your mother?" asked Drake.

"We went to the hospital before we came here, she's not too pleased" said the younger girl.

Drake groaned and placed his head into his hands as the behaviour of the two girls became too much to handle.

"Drake, what's going on?" asked Suzanne.

"Your nieces are getting on my nerves" growled Drake.

"So we aren't your nieces?" asked the younger girl.

Drake raised an eyebrow and frowned as he looked at each member in the room and then spoke as something that the younger girl had said earlier said clicked in his mind.

"Wait, hospital?" asked Drake.

"Americana General" replied the younger girl.

"Suzanne" snapped Drake, then asked "Is Serena in hospital?"

"Yeah" whispered Suzanne "Vanessa took her there"

"Why didn't you say anything" Varun complained.

"I was angry" whined Suzanne "I wasn't thinking straight"

Darien sighed and walked out of the house calling to Varun as he picked up the car keys for the red BMW.

"Varun, are you coming?" asked Darien.

"Yep" replied Varun.

Darien poked his head back in quickly and looked at the two girls and then looked at Drake and asked a question.

"When?" asked Darien.

"Bring Serena and Vanessa back first, then I'll answer your questions" snapped Drake.

Darien nodded and left Phoenix Mansion as he drove the car out of the gates and down the familiar road that would take him to Americana General Hospital and prayed with all of his heart that Serena was ok.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW!!!_

Oh dear, it looks like hatred has been sparked to life.

But why are Serena's daughters here? And What do they want?

Why is Serena in hospital?

Find Out in......**Sailor Moon Phoenix: Book 1**

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

**A.N: Please note that from here on, the next chapters will take place 2 months after Serena's departure from America.**

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**SEVENTEEN**

* * *

Americana General Hospital - 10:40pm

Car Parks

Varun grasped the car seat and gasped for air as he glared at Darien in fury but calmed down once he saw the state that her was in and sighed. Darien opened his eyes and blinked at Varun quickly and got out of the car followed by Varun.

"Sorry about that" replied Darien.

"No prob" grinned Varun, then asked "How is she?"

"She said to come and see her" stated Darien.

Varun nodded and followed Darien as they both walked up to the front desk where a tired lady was sitting. Darien cleared his throat causing the lady to look up at him and speak.

"Yes" stated the receptionist.

"I'm looking for Serena Shields" said Darien.

"Ok" replied the receptionist "She's in ICU so you'll need to ask the receptionist up there what room she's in"

Darien nodded and went by the stairs as he took them two or three steps at a time while Varun rushed to catch up with him.

Intensive Care Unit Ward - 10:43pm

Darien walked up to the woman who was sitting at the front desk and waited until Varun could catch up to him before asking. Once Varun caught up to him, he cleared his throat and asked his question to the woman once she looked up at him.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman.

"I'm looking for Serena Shields" replied Darien.

"Ok" stated the woman.

After a few clicks on the keyboard, she looked up to Darien and spoke.

"She's in room 5" said the woman.

"Thank you" replied Varun.

"It's no problem" grinned the woman "Please be gentle with her, though"

Darien and Varun nodded to the woman as they waved to her and looked for the room which Serena was in. Once they reached the room, Darien knocked and entered the room followed closely by Varun as they saw Vanessa sitting on a chair at Serena's bedside.

Room 5 - 10:45pm

Vanessa looked up and smiled as she saw Varun and Darien enter the room and sit on the couch that was placed on the side. The nurse nodded to Vanessa and left the room while Serena smiled weakly up at Darien from where she was lying on the bed.

"Hey little one" whispered Varun.

"Hi" Serena whispered back.

"How you feeling?" asked Varun.

"Not good but then again considering the circumstances" replied Serena.

"Any idea when you can come home?" asked Darien.

"Dr. Andrews said tonight, if that was ok" replied Vanessa.

"The forms?" asked Varun.

"Already filled out" whispered Serena.

A doctor entered the room and looked at Serena with a smile on his face as he walked to where the group were currently standing.

"Mrs. Shields, you are free to go" said the doctor.

"Thank you" whispered Serena.

The doctor quickly nodded and left the room as Varun and Darien rose an eyebrow and remembered the two girls who were waiting patiently back at the mansion.

"Serena" said Varun.

"Hmm" murmured Serena.

"Did two girls come by earlier?" asked Darien.

"Oh no, they didn't" groaned Serena.

Darien, Varun and Vanessa looked at Serena with worry on their face as she pushed the blankets off her body and stormed behind the changing area and hastily changed her clothes from the hospital gown that she was wearing to the clothes she previously had on. Once she was done, she walked out from behind the changing area and looked at the group of three with anger shown in her silver eyes.

"Shall we go?" snapped Serena.

The group of three gulped and nodded as they followed Serena out of the room and into the car park looking at her with worry as her facial expressions kept changing. Once they were seating in the car, Darien drove out of the hospital and back to Phoenix Mansion and looked at the quiet girl every now and then.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

Oh dear......what's going on with Serena?

How does she know these two girls?

Find Out in.........**Sailor Moon Phoenix: Book 1**


	18. Chapter 18

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 11:05pm

Lounge Room

The two girls looked up as they saw Serena quietly enter the mansion followed by Darien, Varun and Vanessa as they worried over whether or not she was ok. Serena looked to the two girls quickly and left the room causing them to sigh and follow her as the group wondered what was going on between Serena and these two girls. Vanessa quickly looked around and only saw her parents and Serena's parents standing there along with both sides of siblings and the group of three with two cats while she wondered where the others had gone.

"Where are the council members?" asked Vanessa.

"Took one look at Darien and left the mansion quick" grinned Drake.

"Oh" stated Vanessa.

After 10 minutes had passed, one of the girls that had followed Serena out of the room had ran downstairs and into the room.

"What?" asked Drake.

"Mum's crying" whispered the girl.

"Where is she?" asked Vanessa.

"Her bedroom" replied the girl.

Darien ran out of the room and to Serena's bedroom with his family members and the family members of his wife following closely behind and entered the room gathering Serena quickly into his arms as she clutched at his shirt tightly.

Serena's Bedroom - 11:15pm

Both families watched in worry as Serena continued to cry in Darien's arms while the two girls watched sorrowfully from the door frame that were standing in. Just 10 minutes later, Serena fell asleep causing Darien to lightly smile as he gently placed her hand on the pillow and brought the blanket over her and followed both families out of the room and sighed as he looked at the two girls.

"Do you two want to explain?" asked Darien.

"What's to explain?" spat the older girl.

"Your birthdays would be a help" snapped Gaea.

"November 15th" the older girl replied calmly.

"March 22nd" the younger girl replied calmly.

"Wasn't March 22nd, 8 months after the wedding?" asked Suzanne.

The younger girl growled and spoke.

"I was born a month earlier" the younger girl spat out.

"Names?" asked Selena.

"Annalise" said the older girl.

"Rosalina, at your service" growled the younger girl as she curtsied.

"They can't be scouts as well, can they?" asked Samara.

"Actually, there are" stated Drake.

The two families looked to Drake in shock then back the two girls who were grinning like fools.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"Rosalina is currently training to follow in Serena's footsteps as Sailor Universe, while" started Drake.

"Annalise is Sailor Destiny's apprentice" continued a women's voice.

Everyone looked towards the doorway where Serena was currently leaning against and gaped in shock at her answer. Serena walked forward and frowned quickly at Drake before turning to look at the two girls.

"I suggest you ask the questions you need to" replied Serena.

"Annalise's birth date" replied Suzanne.

"You don't remember that trick you and Drake played on us?" asked Serena looking at Suzanne with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean?" asked Darien.

Serena nodded and wrinkled her nose as she yawned quickly, then walked back into her room and pulled out a photo frame from the drawer then walking out again and handing it to Suzanne who looked at the contents in shock, and passed it round to each of the members causing them to gasp in shock as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Rosalina.

The only answer that she had got from Serena was a nod of her head as the frame was placed back in Serena's hands. Serena smiled gently as she looked down at the contents of the frame she was holding and smiled because sitting in the middle was a younger version of herself holding Rosalina as a newborn baby and a four year old Annalise looking happy at being an older sister.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**NINETEEN**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 2pm

Lounge Room

A month had passed since Rosalina and Annalise had appeared in America and shocked everyone except Serena. The two girls looked towards where Serena was sitting and saw that she was doing some last minute preparations for a meeting that was coming up and caused them to sigh which caused Serena to look up.

"What is it?" asked Serena.

"It's weird" replied Rosalina.

"What is?" asked Serena as she raised an eyebrow.

"We've got four of the seven rainbow crystals" said Annalise.

"While the NegaVerse has the other three" continued Serena.

Annalise and Rosalina nodded as Serena smiled and returned to what she was doing before. The other members of the family had grown close to both girls after they heard the truth come from Serena's mouth about what happened and tried to patch things up with Serena. Rosalina and Annalise looked up to see Darien enter through the doorway and place his hands on Serena's shoulder causing her to look up and briefly smile.

"You need to rest, Angel" replied Darien.

"You know I can't" said Serena.

"You still have to train the girls, remember" stated Darien.

"I forgot" groaned Serena.

Darien smirked and pulled the papers away from Serena and placed them in the cabinet that was on the other side of the room and then pulled Serena up.

"Get some rest, Angel" replied Darien.

"But?" whined Serena.

"Do I need to tell Auntie?" asked Darien.

Serena shook her head and kissed Darien quickly as she skipped out of the room and to her bedroom. Within 2 hours, Serena was awake and standing in front of the group in another hidden place in the mansion.

Training Arena - 4:10pm

North Hallways - Corridor 8

"Ladies, quiet" snapped Serena.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Serena as she entered the room wearing a business suit and gasped in shock. The others who were standing behind the barrier smiled and knew that she had just come in from a meeting that lasted an hour.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Rachael.

"I had a meeting" snapped Serena.

"Ok" drawled Raye, then asked "Can we get on with it?"

"You will fight on Beryl's territory" replied Suzanne.

"A test of skill and power will be put before you in the Arctic" said Vanessa.

"Arctic?" whined Mina.

"This is where Beryl will begin her final battle after the Silver Crystal has been formed" replied Serena.

"Hold on, what?" asked Lita.

"You heard her" snapped Suzanne.

"Something's going on" replied Serenity,

"One of the generals has asked that myself and Sailor Cosmos be present in a duel for the rest of the rainbow crystals" stated Serena.

"When?" asked Amy who feared for the answer.

"Tomorrow Afternoon at 3pm" replied Suzanne.

The group gasped in shock at the answer that was spoken by Suzanne as she looked to Serena who nodded briefly and clicked her finger. Within seconds, monsters made their appearence in front of the group.

"This is just a test" said Serena.

"I suggest all of you transform" replied Suzanne,

The group nodded and within seconds everyone except the group standing outside the barrier as well as Suzanne and Serena had transformed themselves. After an hour, the group was tired out and Serena clapped her hands which caused the monsters to disappear and the group to collapse to the floor in pain.

"Go to sleep, all of you" spat Serena.

The group heeded Serena's words and soon everyone except Suzanne and Serena were left alone in the training arena. Serena and Suzanne looked at each other and sighed knowing that the battle they would face tomorrow would be a hard one. After a couple of minutes, Serena and Suzanne left the arena and walked to their bedrooms.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

Oh dear, it seems that Suzanne and Serena have their work cut out for them?

But will the gang be able to let them fight alone?

Stay Tuned to Find Out

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY

* * *

**

Phoenix Mansion - 1:50pm

Lounge Room

Serena and Suzanne stood transformed as Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos in the large room looking at the large group that stood around them while Sailor Universe opened her mouth to speak.

"Do not follow us" commanded Sailor Universe.

"What about you?" asked Serenity who looked clearly worried about the safety of her eldest daughters.

"We'll be ok, mum" replied Sailor Cosmos.

Both Sailor Scouts waved as they called upon their transformations and disappeared from the room. Once they were gone, Gaea spoke.

"Did you find out anything, Darien?" asked Gaea.

"Nexus Building" replied Darien.

"Do not get caught by them" replied Endymion.

"It's easy as pie" snapped Drake.

"Go now" commanded Serenity.

The group nodded and left the room while the five parents as well as Rosalina and Annalise stayed behind and prayed that everyone would be safe in the long run.

Nexus Building (Inside) - 2:10pm

Two of the Negaverse generals looked up as Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos had entered the room and grinned evilly. As soon as the light from their teleportation had faded, both sailor scouts opened their eyes and glared at Malachite and Nephrite who stood grinning at the other side of the room.

"Early, aren't we?" taunted Nephrite.

"Shut it" sneered Sailor Cosmos.

"I sincerely hope that the two of you have held up your side of the bargain" stated Malachite.

"Oh don't worry" spat Sailor Universe.

"We have" sneered Sailor Cosmos.

Malachite walked forward and placed three of the rainbow crystals in the middle of the floor before speaking.

"Well?" asked Malachite as he returned to his place at the other side of the room.

"I have one condition" stated Sailor Universe.

"What is it?" growled Nephrite.

"Do not hurt those that are coming here?" asked Sailor Universe.

"It will be done" replied Malachite.

Sailor Universe nodded and placed the four rainbow crystals that she held with her alongside the other two crystals and stepped back to her place beside Sailor Cosmos. Malachite and Nephrite started laughing as Jadeite suddenly appeared and scooped up the rainbow crystals in his hands and smirked.

"NO" shouted Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Universe made a rainbow coloured rose appear between her fingers and then throw it towards the dark general who held the crystals in his hand but suddenly disappeared causing the rose to scratch Nephrite across the face causing him to growl and disappear followed closely by Malachite who spoke before he completely vanished.

"Meet us on the rooftop if you want the crystals" spat Malachite.

Suddenly a fog had formed in the room and icicles formed above the two scouts causing them to run as they started dropping and cracking the floor. The scouts reached the elevator causing them to hurry inside as the last of the floor vanished. Once inside, they walked backwards until they reached the wall as they saw vines start to replace the doorway and the elevator began its climb upwards.

"What did you mean?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

"You know how mum is, Suzanne" replied Sailor Universe "She wants us to be protected at all times"

Sailor Universe sighed and leant against the wall and slid down bringing her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Sailor Cosmos looked down at her twin sister with worry.

Outside Nexus Building - 2:35pm

The group of scouts and knights stopped outside the doorway of the largest building in America and saw no way in. Sailor Mercury did a scan and spotted something caused her to zoom in to take a closer look.

"Serena and Suzanne are in an elevator" Sailor Mercury cried out.

"What?" asked one of the knights.

"It's seems that they are trapped in it, Darien" replied Sailor Mercury.

"How many times?" growled Darien in knight form.

"I know it's Universal Knight" snapped Sailor Mercury.

"Can we get them out?" asked Sailor Sun.

Sailor Mercury did a quick scan of the entire building and shook her head before speaking.

"Everything is completely sealed" said Sailor Mercury.

The group gasped in shock and looked up at the large building that Serena and Suzanne were currently trapped in as Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos and prayed that nothing would happen to the two.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Will Darien and the gang be able to get into the tower in time?

What will happen to Serena and Suzanne?

What about the Rainbow Crystals?

_STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

Nexus Building (Outside) - 2:45pm

The group paced outside Nexus Building where Serena and Suzanne as Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos were currently trapped and worried for their safety as they tried to find a way to get in. Sailor Moon looked to Sailor Sun who smiled and nodded as she remembered the words that their older sisters had spoken, 2 years ago and walked away from the group who was looking at them shocked.

"What are you two doing?" snapped Sailor Mars.

"Just move, would you?" retorted Sailor Sun.

The group looked at the two girls in shock who were readying their powers and moved out of the way as the combination of two attacks destroyed the front entrance completely. The two girls smiled and ran through the front entrance with the other members following behind them after a couple of minutes.

_**

* * *

With Serena and Suzanne

* * *

**_

In the elevator - 2:47pm

The girls heard the explosion by the front door and looked to each other as they both had the same thought.

"The girls" both scouts said in unison.

"Uuuhhh, I hate this" whined Sailor Cosmos after a couple of minutes.

"I know, Suzanne" whispered Sailor Universe.

Sailor Cosmos looked at her sister with worry and looked out of the side view and smiled as she saw all those civilians who were minding their own business and not have any knowledge of the oncoming battle that would soon have to be faced.

_**

* * *

With the group

* * *

**_

Stairwells - 2:48pm

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun ran up the stairs as fast they were able to with the group struggling to catch up from behind them. Before ascending the next set of stairs, the two scouts stopped and waited for the rest of group to catch up with them. Once the rest of the group caught up to the two scouts, they gasped for air and collapsed from where they were standing.

"Just go home, guys" replied Sailor Sun.

"No way" snapped Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah we've come this far" replied Sailor Star Mars.

Sailor Moon laid a hand on Sailor Sun's shoulder and shook her head whispering something into her ear causing her eyes to widen and look at Sailor Moon in shock.

"They know we're already in the building" whispered Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Sun whispered back harshly.

Sailor Moon nodded her head and sat down on the steps that were leading up, then looked at the group sadly and sighed as she placed her head into her gloved hands.

"What's going on?" asked another one of the knights.

"Serena and Suzanne know that we're here" spat Sailor Sun.

"WHAT?" shouted Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon stood up from where she was sitting and dusted off her sailor suit and beginning to climb the steps once again followed closely by Sailor Sun as they felt the gathering of dark energy from outside the building. Sailor Sun turned round and addressed the group before following the path that her sister had taken.

"Are you coming or not" spat Sailor Sun.

The group nodded from where they were sitting and caught up quickly to Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. They continued to walk up the stairs until they saw felt the changes in the atmosphere and began running as fast as their legs would take them.

_**

* * *

With Serena and Suzanne

* * *

**_

Nexus Building - 2:55pm

Top Deck

The elevator reached the top floor of Nexus building and opened its doors allowing Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos to step out and face off against Malachite and Nephrite. Malachite raised his hand which caused Sailor Universe to fall to her knees as it became harder for her to breathe causing worry to Sailor Cosmos as she knelt beside her sister. Sailor Cosmos looked up to the two generals and spoke.

"What are you doing to her?" cried Sailor Cosmos.

"Did you think we would actually duel?" laughed Nephrite.

"Sadly, you were wrong to come here" Malachite spat out.

Sailor Universe looked up in pain at the two generals as she finally collapsed in her sister's arms causing her to cry out in agony as she no longer felt any heartbeat come from her sister.

"No" whispered Sailor Cosmos.

_**

* * *

With the group

* * *

**_

Stairwells - 2:57pm

Sailor Moon and one of the knights who was standing next to Sailor Earth had suddenly collapsed causing worry to the other members of the group as everyone heard the scream.

"SERE" screamed Sailor Cosmos.

"No" whispered Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon and the knight quickly ran up the last remaining steps followed by the rest of the group and gasped as they saw Sailor Cosmos holding Sailor Universe in her arms and rocking back and forth while the knight and Sailor Moon walked forward and placed their hands on her shoulders. Everyone watched in pain as Sailor Cosmos looked up and wrapped her arms around her two siblings as one thought now ran through their mind, that Sailor Universe was dead.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

It seems Sailor Universe has died at the hands of the two generals, but what will happen now?

Will Sailor Cosmos be able to continue?

What about the rainbow crystals?

Is Sailor Universal really dead?

_STAYED TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Nexus Building - 3:05pm

Top Deck

Everyone watched as Sailor Cosmos buried her face in Sailor Moon's shoulder and broke down completely while the knight standing beside them had suddenly gasped as one of the tears that was trailing down Sailor Cosmos' cheek had suddenly turned into a crystallized version and rose up into the air. Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Moon, the knight and the group watched in sudden fascination as the seven rainbow crystals suddenly appeared and formed with the crystallized tear to create the silver crystal. Once formed, the crystal dropped into Sailor Cosmos' palms causing her to gasp when she was a glow cover Sailor Universe from head to toe and suddenly disappear.

"Sere" whispered Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Universe opened her eyes and looked at her sister as she weakly sat up and let a grin appear on her face. Sailor Cosmos whimpered suddenly and wrapped her arms around her sister while placing her chin on her shoulder as Sailor Universe whispered soft words in her ear causing her to break down.

"Shush, little one" whispered Sailor Universe.

Sailor Universe looked to Sailor Moon who shrugged her shoulders in reply and then turned her gaze to the two generals who were standing there in shock and growled as she looked down at Sailor Cosmos in sadness.

"I'm alright, Suzanne" stated Sailor Universe.

"But?" whimpered Sailor Cosmos.

"We still have something to do, remember?" hissed Sailor Universe.

Sailor Cosmos nodded and pulled away from her sister as Sailor Universe gently wiped the tears from her eyes and winked causing her to giggle as she helped her sister to stand up with the help of Sailor Moon. Sailor Cosmos placed the silver crystal into Sailor Moon's hands and waved her hand as both the knight and her walked back to the group who were standing in the doorway as she looked to her sister who nodded.

"That crystal belongs to us" sneered Nephrite.

"Yeah right" snapped Sailor Universe.

"You are no match for us" growled Malachite.

"We'll see about that" taunted Sailor Cosmos.

Malachite and Nephrite growled in anger at the taunting voice that Sailor Cosmos had spoken in and launched a combination of their attacks against her but gasped as it was repelled by a force field that had suddenly appeared. Sailor Cosmos looked at Sailor Universe in shock and smiled as the force field had dropped causing her to take a step forward.

"Something wrong?" growled Sailor Universe.

"Impossible" snapped Nephrite.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it" sneered Sailor Universe.

"What?" asked Malachite who looked shocked at the statement.

Everyone suddenly gasps as Sailor Cosmos returns to the group that was standing in the doorway and watched as Sailor Universe geared up for an attack against two of the Negaverse Generals.

"UNIVERSAL CURRENT" started Sailor Universe.

"What?" stated Nephrite.

"SMASH" continued Sailor Universe.

Unable to do anything, the two negaverse generals were slammed against the wall by the attack but Sailor Universe still stood and glared at them as she spoke.

"Tell your pathetic queen that I'm coming after her, next" snapped Sailor Universe.

The generals disappeared soon after the threat was made by Sailor Universe as they unable to face any more torture by the powerful sailor scout standing in front of them. Once they vanished, Sailor Universe left her facade drop while the group watched in shock as she dropped to her knees and left her transformation fade away. Sailor Cosmos ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her sister as she took Serena into her arms and saw that her eyes were becoming dimmer from the powerful attack that she had sent.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Oh dear.....its seems that Sailor Universe has been drained?

What will happen?

What's going to happen between Beryl and Sailor Universe?

_STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT MORE!!!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

Phoenix Mansion - 4:35pm

Lounge Room

Everyone watched while Serenity continued to point out flaws within Serena since their arrival back at the mansion 30 minutes ago. Serena remained quiet as she stared off into space while Suzanne sat next to her on the couch and looked up with anger in her eyes at the woman she had called her mother before speaking.

"SHUT UP" screamed Suzanne.

The large group in the room stared at Suzanne in shock as she stood up from the couch and stared at her mother in anger while Serena continued to be unresponsive to anything that was happening around her.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"The only thing you have done since our birth is point out every flaw in Serena" growled Suzanne.

"I do not" complained Serenity.

Suzanne snorted at the reply that her mother had given before speaking.

"Are you joking me?" asked Suzanne.

"Sweetheart" replied Solaris "Your mother knows what she's doing"

"If it is hurts us" whispered Suzanne.

"What are you talking about?" asked Solaris who looked confused.

"Serena slit her wrists" stated Suzanne.

Everyone looked shocked at the statement that Suzanne had given as they looked at the unresponsive Serena who had continued to stare at the spot in front of her without blinking. Rosalina and Annalise sneered in anger causing Serena to look to the side and blink out of the shock that she had been in for half an hour and speak.

"Enough girls" whispered Serena.

"But?" asked Annalise.

"Return back" hissed Serena.

"Yes mamma" replied Rosalina.

A portal had suddenly opened up in the room as Rosalina and Annalise hugged Serena before stepping into the portal and disappearing from the room as the portal closed after the girls had stepped through it. After the girls had gone, Serena stood up and stood beside Suzanne with anger showing clearly in her silver eyes.

"Is it true or not?" spat Serenity.

"Don't believe Suzanne, do we?" taunted Serena.

"Watch your mouth" sneered Solaris.

"I suggest you watch it" sneered Suzanne.

Serena placed a hand on Suzanne's shoulder and shook her head as she held the Universal Crystal that was responsible for her transformation in one hand. The group watched in shock as a small glow started to appear around the crystal that Serena was holding in her hand as Suzanne and Serena both smiled as they realized why the crystal was glowing but hoped that the group that was standing around them wouldn't take the glow that was surrounding the crystal in the wrong way.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Rosalina and Annalise have left America, but why?

The crystal is glowing.

Does this spell doom for our heros and heroines or something else?

Serena and Suzanne have challenges to face.....but what are they?

_STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

"**------" = flashback is happening **

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of silence in the room, Serenity spoke.

"Girls" called Serenity.

"Hmm" murmured Suzanne.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Serenity.

"Do you want to show them their past or not?" asked Serena.

"Only if the two of you are ready" replied Endymion.

Serena and Suzanne nodded as the glow from the crystal began bigger and engulfed the whole room. When the glow from the crystal disappeared, no one was sighted in the large room.

The ruins of the Moon Kingdom - 4:50pm

Outside

A couple of minutes had passed and the group had woke up to find themselves lying on the ground in a strange place and looked around to see that Suzanne and Serena were nowhere in sight.

"Oh great" groaned Lita.

"Did they leave us here?" asked Mina.

"We aren't that stupid, Minerva" snapped a new voice.

Everyone looked up to see Sailor Cosmos walking towards them and stop just a couple of steps away from them but one thing that worried them was that Serena was not with Sailor Cosmos as she always was while Sailor Cosmos spoke.

"Are you guys coming or not?" asked Sailor Cosmos.

"Where?" asked Amy.

"You'll see" giggled Sailor Cosmos.

The group got up and followed after Sailor Cosmos who spun on her heel and walked away. After what had seemed like hours of walking, they stopped in front of an ice rink and gasped as they saw Sailor Universe sitting on the ground with her chin placed on her knees while Sailor Cosmos suddenly grinned and called out.

"Oi, Commander" Sailor Cosmos called out.

"Yes Princess" was the answer that Sailor Universe had replied with.

"Get your backside up here" stated Sailor Cosmos.

The group saw Sailor Universe turn her head and suddenly stand up as she caught sight of them. Sailor Universe walked up to them and grinned at her sister but stopped as she remembered something and shook her head as tears suddenly appeared in her silver eyes causing her to quickly wipe them away before anyone could see.

"Shall we?" asked Sailor Universe.

The group nodded and followed Sailor Universe who led them up to a stadium where the group could rest before they continued. When the group sat down, they all groaned and rubbed their feet from the pain that they were feeling as Sailor Universe and Sailor Cosmos smiled.

Moon Kingdom

Ruins of a stadium - 5:25pm

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

"A stadium" replied Sailor Cosmos.

"Why does it seem so familiar?" asked Selena.

"That's because we trained you in this same place, Selena" said Sailor Universe.

"Mind you, training the knights was difficult than training you" said Sailor Cosmos.

"What happened on the final days?" asked Rachael.

"Earth was overrun with forces from the Negaverse" replied Sailor Cosmos.

"And we lived on the Moon with its royalty" said Damien.

"Of course you had to send Drake to bring me back, didn't you?" snapped Sailor Universe.

The group all gasped in shock at the statement that was made by Sailor Universe as they were all pulled back into a memory of the final days of the Moon Kingdom, just a week before the final battle had actually began.

**

* * *

****Start of Flashback****

* * *

**

**1000 YEARS AGO**

**The Moon Kingdom (Inside) - 3:26pm**

**Throne Room**

**The Royalty of the White Moon and Sun Kingdom and the Royalty of the Earth Kingdom stood and suddenly began to argue because of a certain silver haired woman who had been missing from the group for 2 years. A black haired man wearing armour from Earth groaned as he looked at his twin brother before whistling to the group and got everyone to quieten down as they all looked at him in shock.**

**"Drake?" whined the youngest member of the Earth Royalty.**

"**What the hell?" snapped the oldest Prince of the Moon and Sun Royalty**

"**Would all of you shut up?" snapped the man who had whistled.**

"**For what reason?" asked the second oldest Moon Princess.**

**"You know for what reason, Suzanne" replied the man.**

"**All of you are going to tear each other apart because Serena isn't here" replied the second man who looked like a copy of the man who had whistled.**

**"But?" said the Queen of the Moon Kingdom.**

**"I told all of you to be careful when making decisions concerning Serena" spat the first man.**

**"How the hell were we supposed to know she'd do that" said the Queen of Earth.**

**The man who had whistled looked angrily at his mother as he sat down on one of the chairs that were available.**

"**I warned you" snapped the man.**

**"Calm down, young prince" stated the King of Earth.**

**"I'll calm down when all of you have" sneered the man**

"**We have, Drake" replied Suzanne.**

"**Do all of you want her back?" asked the man known as Drake.**

"**You know we do, Drake" said the man from earlier.**

"**Why?" asked the youngest of the Moon Royalty.**

"**Her reaction is something that I'm afraid of" replied Drake.**

"**You know where she is" asked Drake's copy.**

"**I've known where she was for 2 years, Darien" sighed Drake.**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" asked a girl from the second set of twins in the Moon Royalty.**

"**What would you have said or done if I told you?" asked Drake.**

**The group pondered over the words that Drake had spoken as he looked at each of their faces to see what their reactions were before speaking.**

"**She has 2 daughters to worry about" stated Drake.**

**"WHAT?" shouted the eldest princess of Earth.**

**"Princess Rosalina was born 2 years ago while Princess Annalise was born 6 years ago" replied Drake.**

**"She was pregnant with Rosalina?" asked Suzanne.**

"**Yep" replied Drake, then stated "Born prematurely at 8 months"**

"**Oh crap" replied the King of the Sun Kingdom****.**

**The same statement that the King of the Sun Kingdom spoke was on everyone's minds as they thought that they had royally screwed up with the way they treated Serena causing Drake to smile as he spoke.**

"**She's forgiven all of you" whispered Drake.**

**The group looked at him in shock as he smiled to himself and left the throne room of the Kingdom and headed towards the docks where a ship would currently be waiting. Once he got onto the waiting ship, he gave the co-ordinates of the palace he wanted to go to. Within 2 hours, the ship had reached its destination as Drake walked into the large palace in front of him and headed towards the throne room.**

**Outside Solar System Borderlines**

**Another Kingdom - 5:45pm**

**Throne Room**

**Drake entered the throne and smiled as he saw a silver haired woman sitting on the floor with a 2 year old girl sitting on her lap and playing with the 6 year old girl that sat in front of her. The 6 year old girl had suddenly looked up and squealed in happiness as she stopped playing and stood up and ran towards Drake who bent down and took the girl into his arms.**

**"Easy, Annalise" replied Drake.**

**"Uncle" squealed the 6 year old girl.**

**The silver haired woman turned round and looked up at Drake with a smile on her face as she stood up and balanced her 2 year old daughter on her hip and walked towards where Drake was standing with her 6 year old daughter. The Queen spoke after a couple of minutes of seeing the interaction that was happening between Uncle and Niece.**

**"What's going on, Drake" asked the Queen.**

**"The Moon Kingdom is under attack, Queen Sincerity" replied Drake.**

**"They need Serena, don't they?" asked the Prince.**

**"Apparently we do need her, Sean" replied Drake who sighed at the same time.**

**"Hmm" murmured the Prince.**

**The silver haired woman cooed at her 2 year old daughter and smiled as Drake placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead causing to laugh and squeal at the same time.**

"**The two of you better have behaved for your mother" stated Drake.**

"**Of course Uncle" said Annalise.**

"**Uncie" cooed the 2 year old.**

**Drake put Annalise onto her feet on the floor and scooped up the dribbling 2 year old girl from her mother's hip and pinched her nose quickly.**

**"Rosa" stated Drake.**

**"Mamma go" said the 2 year old girl.**

**"Yes Sweetheart, your momma has to come with me" replied Drake as he looked towards the silver haired woman.**

**"Mamma no go" cried the 2 year old girl.**

"**Rosalina" sighed the silver haired woman.**

**The silver haired woman took her 2 year old daughter back into her arms and wrinkled her nose as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes and the drool from her mouth. Once Rosalina was calmed down in her mother's arms, Serena smiled and kissed Rosalina's forehead.**

"**Can I go now, sweetheart?" asked Serena.**

"**Wuv you" whimpered Rosalina.**

"**I love you too" whispered Serena.**

**Serena handed Rosalina to the Princess who had walked forward and then bent down and kissed her second daughter's forehead as she handed Annalise off to the Prince who had walked forward.**

**"Look after them for me" whispered Serena.**

**"You know we will" stated Queen Sincerity.**

**"Thank you, Auntie" replied Serena**

**"Shall we go, Serena?" asked Drake.**

**The silver haired woman nodded as she waved to the group and blew kisses to her two daughters before following Drake out of the throne room and into the ship that was waiting outside the kingdom. Serena and Drake sat in the ship and soon made their way back into Solar System borderlines and landed on the Moon Kingdom docks in 2 hours while during this period of time, Drake had told Serena about everything that she had missed over the 2 years that she was gone.**

**Inside Solar System Borderlines**

**The Moon Kingdom - 7:50pm**

**City of Lunaria**

**Throne Room**

**On their way to the throne room, a pair of heels and pair of army styled boots clicked on the marble tiled floor of the Moon Palace causing gasps to be caused and cheers to be followed as servants and guards alike saw Serena walking behind Prince Drake of Earth. After a couple of seconds, Serena and Drake entered the throne room causing the Queen of the White Moon to gasp.**

"**Serena?" asked the Queen.**

"**Who'd you expect?" asked Serena.**

"**Drake tells us that?" asked Suzanne.**

"**Yes I have forgiven all of you" replied Serena "No doubt about it"**

**The group all smiled as Serena looked at Darien who walked out onto the balcony causing her to sigh as the oldest princess of Earth walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up in shock.**

"**What?" asked Serena.**

"**Go after him" started the oldest princess of Earth.**

"**But, Vanessa?" stated Serena.**

"**He's the only one who still blames himself, Serena" replied Suzanne.**

"**Even after Drake trying to snap him out of blaming himself" replied the youngest princess of Earth.**

"**Are you sure?" asked Serena.**

"**They're telling the truth, Serena" replied the Queen of Earth.**

**Serena looked to the Queen of Earth and sighed as she followed Darien out onto the balcony of the throne room and smiled softly to herself as she saw him leaning against the railing with his hands placed on either side of his head.**

**Balcony overlooking Gardens - 7:55pm**

**Serena walked to Darien and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder causing him to quickly wipe his tears away and look up at Serena with shock shown clearly on his eyes as he tried to walk past her but was stopped as Serena spoke.**

**"Blaming yourself?" asked Serena.**

**"Why do you care?" spat Darien.**

**"Oh probably because I'm the mother of your children and you are meant to be my husband" snapped Serena.**

**"Just go back, Serena" stated Darien.**

**Serena looked up in shock and stormed back into the throne room in anger causing everyone to wonder what was going on and why Serena now had tears streaming down her face at a frightening rate.**

**Throne Room - 7:56pm**

**"Sere, what happened?" asked Vanessa.**

**"Your idiotic brother, that's what" Serena cried out.**

**"What did he say?" asked Drake.**

**"Maybe you shouldn't have come to pick me up, Drake" whispered Serena.**

**"What?" snapped the Queen of Earth.**

**"It was a mistake" whimpered Serena.**

**The Queen of Earth walked forward and pulled her daughter-in-law into her arms and rubbed her back softly as Serena buried her face within the Queen of Earth's dress and broke down completely. After a couple of minutes later, Serena fell asleep within her mother-in-laws' arms who motioned for the oldest prince of the White Moon and Sun Kingdom to come forward.**

"**Yes your majesty" replied the oldest prince.**

"**Take her to her bedroom, Varun" replied the Queen of Earth.**

**The prince nodded as he picked Serena up in the bridal style and walked out of the throne room and up to his younger sister's bedroom. When Prince Varun had left with the sleeping Serena in his arms, the Queen of Earth sighed and walked onto the balcony where her oldest son currently was.**

**Balcony overlooking Gardens – 8:07pm**

"**Darien" stated the Queen of Earth**

"**Yes mother" was the reply given by the oldest prince.**

"**What did you say to her?" asked the Earth Queen.**

"**Nothing" spat Darien.**

"**Oh so she was crying for no apparent reason, then?" asked the Earth Queen.**

**Darien looked up at his mother in shock before speaking.**

"**What?" asked Darien looking shocked**

"**You heard me, young prince" replied the Earth Queen.**

"**But why did she lie to us, then?" asked Darien.**

"**Serenity and I told her to" replied the Earth Queen.**

"**You what?" sneered Darien.**

**The Queen of Earth sighed and began to explain the events that led up to Serena's departure and disappearance from Earth, 2 years ago. When she was done, she looked at Darien and saw him start to become angry as he stormed back into the throne room and muttered curse words under his breath.**

**Throne Room – 8:30pm**

**The group watched in shock as Darien stormed into the throne followed closely by the Queen of Earth who quickly looked at the Queen of the White Moon who was sitting on her throne and watched as he walked out of the room followed closely by Drake, Vanessa and Suzanne.**

**

* * *

****End of Flashback****

* * *

**

Moon Kingdom

Ruins of a stadium – 7pm

The group snapped out of the memory of the day that Serena returned back to the Moon Kingdom and looked up to see that the woman in question was nowhere to be seen at all and looked to Suzanne wondering what was going on.

"She'll be back, guys" stated Suzanne.

"Where has she gone?" asked Serenity.

"She's gone to the Temple" said Suzanne.

"Oh" stated Serenity.

Only after a couple of minutes did footsteps appear causing everyone to look up as Serena entered the ruins of the place that they were standing in. Suzanne looked worriedly at Serena who shook her head and smiled in reply to the unspoken question that she wanted to ask.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

What's going on between Serena and Suzanne?

What exactly caused Serena to disappear?

What happened during the Silver Millennium?

_STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!_


	25. Chapter 25

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

**"------"**** = flashback is happening **

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

"Shall we go?" asked Serena.

The group nodded and stood up from where they were sitting as they were led out of the stadium and into another part of the ruins that belonged to the Moon Kingdom. Once they entered another part of the Moon Kingdom, everyone except Serena had gasped at the sight that was shown in front of them.

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

"Your gasps should have told you" snapped Serena.

"It's impossible" replied Lita.

"That would mean?" asked Raye.

Serena nodded and walked forward as she pulled the sword from the marble tiled floor and placed it into the sheath found on her hip and walked back to the group. Serena pulled a necklace from her pocket which contained the crystal that glowed before and took them here. The group all looked up at Serena in shock as she miled causing the crystal hanging on the crystal to glow and take them into another memory of what happened before the final battle that took place on the Moon Kingdom.

**

* * *

****Start of Flashback****

* * *

**

**The Moon Kingdom - 7:50pm**

**City of Lunaria - Silver Palace**

**Throne Room**

**Sailor Universe sat on one of the tables in the throne room as she watched the Royalty of the other planets arguing with her parents and in-laws and sighed as she looked at Drake and Darien who shrugged their shoulders in reply causing her to sigh before she broke up the argument that was being caused.**

**"SHUT UP" shouted Sailor Universe.**

**The Kings and Queens of the other planets looked at her in shock while her siblings as well as husband and her three brother-in-laws and two sister-in-laws giggled or chuckled in reply.**

**"What?" asked the King of Mars.**

**"You will drive yourselves apart before even going to fight against Beryl" snapped Sailor Universe.**

**"No one asked you" spat the Queen of Venus.**

**Sailor Universe sighed and raised a hand causing the Queen of Venus to be slammed against the wall as she jumped off the table that she was sitting on and walked to where the Queen of Venus landed.**

**"Do not anger me, Auntie dearest" spat Sailor Universe.**

**Sailor Universe smirked in reply at seeing the Queen of Venus nodding her head as she turned round to face the rest of the Kings and Queens who were looking at her in shock as she spoke.**

**"Anyone have a problem?" asked Sailor Universe.**

**"No Princess" said the King of Mercury who gulped in shock.**

**"Good" sneered Sailor Universe.**

**Sailor Universe pushed past all the members of Royalty as she walked out of the throne room with her siblings, husband and his siblings following closely behind while the Princesses of the other planets looked on in shock and went to go and help the Queen of Venus to stand up properly.**

**

* * *

****End of Flashback****

* * *

**

The group shook their heads from the memory that they were pulled into and looked at Serena in shock who was looking up at the stars in space as Mina opened her mouth to speak.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Mina.

"Auntie was stubborn" replied Serena as she looked at Mina.

"She wasn't" whined Mina.

"Then explain where the hell she gets the right at talking to me like that?" sneered Serena.

"She was probably angry" stated Mina.

"At what?" complained Serena.

"I'm afraid you are right on that aspect, granddaughter" said a new voice.

Everyone became mesmerised as they see a bright light in the sky start to become a smaller spirit and takes space into Queen Selene who is none other than Queen Serenity's mother.

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron.

"Simple, Aries" stated the spirit of Queen Selene "That woman was always jealous of the attention that her younger sister gained"

"I'm afraid I don't get it" stated Lita.

"We were a large family and I gave everyone the same attention they deserved" replied Queen Selene.

"But?" asked Mina.

"She wanted all the attention to herself" replied Queen Selene.

"It changed when Serena was born" stated Serenity.

"I don't get it" replied Mina.

"Minerva" said Serena.

"Yeah" replied Mina.

"Serena was born with silver hair and silver eyes just like I was" replied Queen Selene.

"A younger look-a-like" stated Amy.

Queen Selene nodded and spoke.

"But the jealousy stopped on the night that the final battle took place" stated Queen Selene.

"What?" asked Mina looking shocked.

Queen Selene smiled as the large group were pulled into the final memory of the final battle that had taken place on the Moon Kingdom.

**

* * *

****Start of Flashback****

* * *

**

**Queen Aphrodite of Venus watched the final battle take place from where she was standing on the balcony of the Silver Palace and watched as Princess Minerva of Venus otherwise known as Sailor Venus on the battlefield fought off against a large number of people from Earth's Army and watched carefully and gasped in shock as Sailor Universe saved her from being struck down from behind.**

**"That's how she is" whispered another voice.**

**Queen Aphrodite turned round to see her younger sister also known as Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom step out onto the balcony and also look down at the battle that was taking place.**

**"What?" asked Aphrodite.**

**"You blamed Serena for no apparent reason that night, Aphrodite" whispered Serenity.**

**"I?" stated Aphrodite.**

**"You didn't see what was right in front of you this entire time" sighed Serenity.**

**"You said that's how she is, what did you mean?" asked Aphrodite.**

**"She'll save anyone if she doesn't know them" replied Serenity.**

**An evil laugh sounds above them causing them to look up in shock as Queen Beryl appears in front of them.**

**"Oh dear, the poor queens" said Queen Beryl, then asked "Where are your pathetic children?"**

**Queen Beryl charges for the attack but is suddenly stopped as she is hit by a rainbow coloured rose and looks to the side to see Sailor Universe and Sailor Venus. The two scouts run in front of the frightened queens ready to protect them at any cost and push them back into the safety of the throne room despite their protests.**

**"Minerva, go with them" hissed Sailor Universe.**

**"But?" asked Sailor Venus.**

**"GO" shouted Sailor Universe.**

**Sailor Venus nodded and followed her mother and aunt inside while Sailor Universe leaped over the balcony and into the battle that was happening as she made her way to Beryl.**

**

* * *

****End of Flashback****

* * *

**

"Of course, all of you know what happened after that" stated Queen Selene.

"Shouldn't that be impossible, though?" asked Rachael.

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it" replied Serenity.

"The fight for planet Earth is beginning" stated Queen Selene.

"What?" asked Lita looking shocked.

"Beryl is starting her attack in the arctic" replied Serena.

"You'll need to be prepared" said Queen Selene.

The large group nodded as Serena clutched the glowing crystal in her hand and nodded at her grandmother.

"Return them home, little one" said Queen Selene.

"Yes grandmother" was the answer that Serena had given.

"And please get some sleep because you'll need your strength to fight" stated the spirit as she disappeared.

Serena smiled at the words of her grandmother as the crystal that she was holding had suddenly started to glow and engulf the large group in it. Once the glow had vanished completely, the ruins of the Moon Kingdom became empty once again as the group returned back to Phoenix Mansion on Earth.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW!!!_

The final battle against Beryl and the Negaforce is just around the corner.

Will our heros and heroines be ready?

What will be the outcome?

_STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

Notes: "----" = normal conversation

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters or anything Sailor Moon related does not belong to me. The only thing that I know is the plotline, this story and some of the characters and places, I might have used in the making of this story!

* * *

**CHAPTER:**

**TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

The Next Day

Phoenix Mansion - 7:45am

Lounge Room

The group sat in the large group as the quietly watched as Serena continued to pace back and forth as Gaea opened her mouth to speak.

"Sit down, young princess" snapped Gaea.

"But?" whined Serena.

"You are going to drive everyone in this room mad if you continue to pace" said Endymion.

Serena nodded as she sat on the floor next to Suzanne's feet and brought her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on them causing everyone to become worried as they saw her behaviour was the same as she had shown 1000 years ago when she returned after her 2 year disappearance. The group all sighed simultaneously and began to go over the plans of what they would need to do during the fight with Queen Beryl and the Negaforce.

Phoenix Mansion – 4:35pm

Outside Driveways

7 hours had passed and during that time period, plans had been made and training was done as the large group which consisted of sailor scouts and Princes' of Earth and Moon stood on the driveways situated outside the mansion as they looked at the five adults standing by the doorway of the entrance into Phoenix Mansion.

"Be careful" whispered Aaron.

The scouts got into a circle and all held hands with the Princes' belonging to the Moon and Earth Royalty standing in the middle. Each of the sailor scouts concentrated on their powers and called out a familiar phrase.

"SAILOR TELEPORT" shouted the group of scouts.

A light surrounded the group of scouts and princes' as they vanished after their planetary colours appeared to glow around them while the five adults worried and prayed that everyone would make it out of the battlefield alive and well.

The Arctic – 4:37pm

The group landed down in the frozen areas of the Arctic but one thing is for sure is that Sailor Universe doesn't seem to like the weather at all as a cold gust of wind blows her skirt causing her to drop to her knees and suddenly sneeze.

"Are you ok?" asked Sailor Cosmos who looks worried.

"Yeah" coughed Sailor Universe.

Prince Darien shook his head and walked forward to help Sailor Universe stand on her feet weakly. After Sailor Universe stands up, she smiles weakly at Darien and turns on her visor by pressing her purple earring.

**

* * *

Meanwhile....

* * *

**

From her throne in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl gazes into the crystal ball that is floating in front of her and suddenly laughs at what is shown.

"Perfect" laughs Queen Beryl.

In the crystal ball that she is holding, Sailor Universe is shown being held by Prince Darien while she scans the area. But as Queen Beryl stands from her throne, she addresses the monsters with a group of five automatically appearing.

"We'll go, Queen Beryl" stated a woman's voice.

"Ah, the Doom and Gloom Girls" replied Queen Beryl.

"So will we" replied Jadeite as he bows to Queen Beryl.

"Excellent" said Queen Beryl, then states "Do not harm Sailor Universe, she is mine to deal with"

The Doom and Gloom Girls as well as the four generals of the Negaverse nod as they disappear from the throne room ready to fight against the scouts and Princes'.

**

* * *

With the scouts and Princes'

* * *

**

Unable to handle any more of the cold breeze, Sailor Universe collapses to her knees and starts to cough out badly causing her siblings and Prince Darien to start worrying for her health as they helped her to stand up.

"Come on, Serena" whispered Sailor Cosmos.

"I can't" was the weak statement that Sailor Universe had spoken.

"Yes you can" replied Prince Varun.

Sailor Universe shook her head weakly as she collapsed against the armour that Darien was wearing while he was in the form of being Prince of Earth. But after a couple of minutes, the freezing cold weather had stopped causing everyone to wonder what was going on as the four Negaverse Generals as well as the Doom and Gloom Girls appeared in front of them.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

**Oh dear.....it seems that Sailor Universe's health is worsening by the minute.**

**Will she make it out alive?**

**What about the rest of the scouts?**

**What will happen?**

_STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!_


	27. Notice: Please Read

**Important Notice**

**DISCONTINUATION  
**

To my faithful readers and reviews.

It is possibly now with the utmost regret that I write this notice to all of you with a discontinuation status placed, in the process of being deleted within the next few months.

Due to matters beyond my own control and the state of the story not having been touched for nearly a year, I have chosen to do a complete rewrite and overhaul of the story, with two chapters of the overhauled version found on my profile. Many of you are aware of the state of the story, chapters that are following no direction whatsoever, and also having looked back at a story that began in 2008, I am appalled at the ridiculous standards and the laid out standards for the story.

In other words, a writers block that I cannot get out of no matter what I do. So please to all of you, may I turn your attentions towards the overhauled version of Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl. Hope to see all of you reading and reviewing :D.

Guys, welcome to Lunar Hearts Book 1: War On Earth (the overhauled version of this story.)

I thank all of you for those who have stuck by this story and those who have reviewed.

Signing off entirely from Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl,

SailorPrincess1237


End file.
